A Speedster Is Born Revised
by balletangel19
Summary: A carefree teenager with no concern for his future, a new job, an accident, and a Mother's headaches. Older story revised.
1. LIFE IN JEOPARDY?

**The characters in this story are property of DC Comics. No other heroes appear in this story, though at least a couple will be mentioned.**

 **Summary: A carefree teenager with no concern for his future, a new job, an accident, and a Mother's headaches. The story of how Wally West becomes the Flash.**

 **My version of how Wally West got his powers and became the Flash. Wally is 17-years-old at the beginning of this story and a senior (or so to speak) in high school.**

 **A SPEEDSTER IS BORN**

 **CHAPTER 1-LIFE IN JEOPARDY?**

In the Anatomy lab at Keystone High School, two adolescent boys are conducting a very special project. One of them is adding the finishing touches while the other boy stands guard by the door.

"Hurry up will you," speaks up the blond-headed boy by the door, "The security guard will be making his rounds any minute."

"Just give me two more minutes," replies the red-headed boy. POP! The balloon popped yet again. "Ah, better make that five minutes."

"Why don't we just forget about the whole thing," says the blond, "You're big-mouth already got both of us detection for the next week, and all I did was tell you to be quite."

"Ah perk up Don," says the red-head, "Where's you sense of fun. It's just a little joke. Besides, this boring class can use a little lighting up. Any punishment I receive will be worth it."

Don shakes his head, "You sure are optimistic aren't you, Wally."

 _Next Morning_

The teacher gasp in horror as he turns on the light and the class enters the biology lab. The lab skeleton is dressed in a bikini bathing suit, with a blond curry wig, a sun visor, a tropical necklace, a bracelet, an ankle let, flip-flops, and sunglasses. A fake tan has been spread all over the bones, balloons have been stuck underneath the top to make breast, and a small bottle of suntan lotion is in the skeleton's hand.

Most of the class burst out in laughter. The teacher is fuming. He doesn't have to think twice to know who's responsible for this.

"WALLACE WEST! Report to the principal's office this minute!"

 ** _Later that day_**

"Ah man not again!" Wally says in horror looking at his report card, "When Mom sees this, there goes the senior class trip."

"Since when are you going on the senior trip," asks Wally's cousin Don Allen.

"Since I found out that Connie Moore and Julie Wright were going."

Don's twin sister, Dawn, shakes her head, "Wally, you're always so horrified at the sight of your grades, yet you never try."

"Well, studying is hard and boring," Wally protests, "And every time I try it, I get hungry and sleepy. Besides, what's the point of figuring things out with geometry formulas that you can figure out with a tape measure, the names of each muscle and bone in our bodies unless you're going to be a doctor, and that this Indian president did this or the history behind a painting that some Italian dude did hundreds of years ago?"

"You'd be surprised," answers Dawn.

"You're not going to improve your grades with that attitude Wally," says Don, "Dawn and I have offered a million times to help you study, but you hardly ever show up and when you do, you goof off and don't pay attend."

"Well you're not exactly the enthusiastic tutoring type Don," replies Wally, "Dawn's better, but it's not my fault that my brain doesn't absorb the information the way your brains do."

"You're not stupid Wally," says Dawn, "You're just lazy, as far as your studies are concerned that is. Well, I'm off to track practice."

Dawn leaves. The two cousins stand in front of the lockers, Wally leaning on them.

Wally looks confused, "What did she mean by that?"

"She means that you put actual work into the things that interest you, such as food and girls," answers Don, "You also never hesitate to comfort someone in need, check up on your friends, or to do the certain 'projects'. Such as helping the children at the orphanage, not to mention you'll little prank this morning."

"Well those things have a propose," replies Wally, "Besides, you accompanied me last night."

"You manipulated me into coming and I had nothing to do with it," answers Don.

"Admit it cuz," Wally gives him a playful punch, "You wanted to come. You need more excitement in your boring life."

Don shakes his head and gives a large exhale. "I have plenty of excitement with you, Dawn and now Carrie around," answers Don, "Anyway, what did the principle say?"

Wally shrugs his shoulders, "She was cool. In fact she really didn't say anything. Guess I'm off the hook," Wally grins, "She knows a good prank when she sees one."

Don shakes his head, "I wouldn't be so cocky Wally. Usually when she doesn't say anything, she calls the parents and the punishment is serve. You were warned last time that unless you're grades, attendance, and behavior didn't improve, you could be kicked out of school."

Wally brushes it off, "Aw Mom has a way of getting me out of trouble."

"Yea, like making you paint the house or signing you up for the church drama," replies Don with a chuckle, "And you couldn't even remember your lines."

"Shut up!"

Just then, a hot looking blond comes down the hallway. Wally is blown away.

"Hey. I've never seen her before. She must be new."

Wally dashes over to the hot new girl, "Hey doll. Have a burger to go with his shake?" Don rolls his eyes. Wally thinks he's quite the lady's man, even though he really has no clue.

"How about picking up a real burger and shake with fries on the side," asks Wally.

The girl doesn't seem interested, "I'm on my way to confession."

"Oh hot dog," replies Wally and slaps his hands together, "I'm overdue for a confession. I'll go with you."

Don pulls Wally aside, "Wally, what are you doing? We're Protestant."

"Dude, I use to attend Catholic school."

"That doesn't mean anything," replies Don, "And you were expelled."

"Keep your mouth shut," Wally dashes off to catch up with the girl.

Don slaps his hand on his face, "If only he was that persisted with school."

Wally comes home around 5:30pm.

"Wallace," his mother, Mary West, greets him firmly. Her arms are crossed and she's tapping her foot with a stern look on her face.

"Ah, hey Mom," Wally says nervously, "How was work?"

"Short," Mary answers firmly, "Wally, I got a call from the principle. I know about your little prank. Not only that, she informed me about your grades and failing attendance, and how you're still acting out in class. You almost got expelled from school today!"

Wally gasp, "Well, everything's cool, right?"

"Not cool," answers Mary, "In fact, I had to beg the school board for nearly an hour to keep you in school."

"Oh okay," says Wally, relaxing.

"Sit down," Mary points to the couch. Wally moves slowly and scoffs his shoes on the way.

"NOW!"

Wally huffs and stomps over to the couch and sits down. His mother stands sits next to him and takes a deep breath, "Wally, what do you intend to do after high school?"

Wally's surprised by the question, "Ah, I don't know. Sleep late, sit on the couch, watch TV, eat snacks, take longs naps..."

"Wally!"

"Spend more time at the orphanage, help more with habitat for humanity and go on a mission trip."

Mary sits down next to her son, "I know you mean those Wally, but what about job or school wise?"

"Go to school after my time is done? Are you kidding me?" Wally shrugs about the other part of the question, "I haven't really thought of that. I was hoping that I could just relax for maybe, a few years."

Mary shakes her head, "Wally, we've been over this. I've been patient with you for the longest time, just letting you be a carefree kid and all. However, it's time to decide what you're going to do with your life."

Wally doesn't really want to consider that, "Mom, what about living for the moment and not worrying about the future? You thought me that."

"There's a big difference between being prepared and actually living for the future."

Wally doesn't get it, "Okay, whatever that means."

Mary exhales, "Tomorrow after school Wally, I want you to go to the police station."

Wally's in shock, "The police station? What for?"

"I got your Uncle Barry to make you an appointment," answers Mary, "There's an opening in the mechanic department and you've got an interview."

Wally's mouth drops open, "A job interview? But Mom, tomorrow's Friday and I'm going to the fun center."

Mary shakes her head, "You're not going to the fun center for the rest of the school year. It's time for you to learn how soon real responsibility."

"But I don't want to be responsible!" protests Wally, "And I don't anything about cars."

"They'll train you," answers Mary, "Also from now on, I'm driving you to school every morning to make sure you actually go. And since you've failed the graduation test and the vocational test, you need to take the last alternative."

Wally gasp, "Mom NO! Not the GED test!"

"Yes Wally," says his mother firmly, "If you pass that, you'll be presented the GED diploma with the high school seal at the graduation ceremony. If you don't pass it, you won't graduate at all."

"But Mom..."

"End of discussion Wally. It's decided. Now go to your room until dinner. No nonsense."

Wally stomps to his room and slams the door. He flops on his bed and buries his face in his pillow. He feels as if he's going to cry.

"I'm sick of school, and I don't want work," Wally says to himself, "Why can't I be just a carefree kid? I have the rest of my life to be a responsible."

Wally turns on his back and looks at the ceiling. Then he looks out the window.

"What do I want to do with my life? I don't know. I never really cared until now. What am I meant to do?"


	2. Opportunity Knocks

**Chapter 2-Opportunity Knocks**

The next day in science class, Don is paired up again with Meloni Thwane, a girl in his class, for the lab assignment. Wally gives his cousin a thumbs up.

"Opportunity knocks."

"For what?" ask Don.

Wally giggles, "You know."

Don just shakes his head and joins Meloni. They spend the entire class strictly talking about the science project. Meloni then tells Don that it was a pleasure working with him again. Don blushes a little as she turns around. Meloni leaves and Don watches her walk away starry eyed. Wally, who's been watching them the whole time (and letting his lab partner do all the work), takes the chair next to Don and slaps him on the back.

"Dude, you just missed another good opportunity," informs Wally.

Don pretends not to know what he's talking about, "Opportunity for what?"

"Oh please," says Wally, "Will you ask Meloni out already?"

"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" asks Don, a little irritated.

"Duh. Because you have a huge gigantic crush on her, and she has a crush on you."

"So?"

Wally rolls his eyes, "Hello! You're supposed to ask her out. You've had dozens of chances to ask her out, but you chicken out every time."

"Because I like to take things slow," replies Don, "Unlike you."

"Please," says Wally, "You've known her since kindergarten and you've had a crush on her for like, forever. What are you waiting for?"

Don tries to keep his cool, "Wally, will you kindly do me a favor and mind your own business!" Don gets up and quickly gathers his books, "You know how Dad feels about Meloni's father. Besides, Dad says I shouldn't date until I get my career established."

Wally crosses his arms and smirks, "So, you'll start dating when you're ready to retire?"

"Very funny Wally," Don starts to leave.

Wally gets up and gets in front of Don, "Dude, this ain't about your dads, this is about you and Meloni. It's your life, not your dad's, not Meloni's dad. Besides, if you and Meloni marry, your dads' might grow to love each other."

"In your dreams." Don walks right pass Wally and out the door.

After school, Wally takes the bus and arrives at the Central City Police Department. He's been let out of his detection on account of his job interview. Wally huffs as he walks in humped over. He's so not looking forward to spending his afternoons in the police garage.

Wally meets up with his Uncle Barry, who directs him to the mechanics office. While standing outside the office door waiting to be let in, Wally takes a look around the garage. Looks pretty much like any other mechanic garage, except the vehicles are police vehicles. Wally then notices what looks like a small particle race car, and someone is underneath it. The person comes out from underneath the car, it's Wally's fifteen-year-old cousin Carrie Allen, Don and Dawn's younger sister. Actually, she's really their second cousin, but was adopted by Barry and Iris Allen two years ago after her biological father went to prison. She even refers to Iris and Barry as Mom and Dad. Originally from Georgia, she has a pretty thick southern accent, which hasn't waned despite living here for the past two years.

"Wally!" Carrie exciting runs up to Wally and gives him a high five.

"Carrie!" says Wally, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a hockey game tonight?"

"I don't have to be there until 5:30," answers Carrie, "So, joining the work crew huh?"

Wally lets out some air, "Yea, unfortunately."

Carrie smiles, "Oh don't be so gloomed Wally. You'll love it here. Everyone in the garage is a good sport. We have tons of fun here. We get to watch movies or play games sometimes after work, and we play pranks on each other."

That sparks Wally's interest, "Really. You get to watch movies, play games, AND play pranks on each other?"

Carrie nods, "All the time. Tony's going to return from break to find the stirring wheel he's supposed to install missing."

"No way," says Wally, "Did you do that?"

"NO!" exclaims Carrie, "Alan did. He's the boss."

"The boss plays pranks," asks Wally in amazement.

"Sure does. Probably paying Tony back for sending him on that scavenger hunt to find his paint blasted," Carrie laughs.

"And I'm sending him on an even longer scavenger hunt," Alan steps out of his office. He approaches Wally and holds out his hand, "You must be Wally."

Wally, taken aback, shakes Alan's hand. Carrie gives Wally a thumbs up as they enter Alan's office. Once inside, Alan offers Wally some donuts. A junk food junkie and sweet-oholic, Wally helps himself to four. Alan then starts the interview. Alan is very friendly and easy-going, which really surprises Wally. He had expect the boss be mean and strict. During the interview, Alan states that while they do have fun around the garage and he likes he's workers to be in high spirits, he also expects his employees to work hard, follow orders, be on time, and respect not only each other, but the other departments as well.

"Any questions?" asks Alan.

"Yea," replies Wally, "Do I get donuts every day?"

"Sure if you'd like," answers Alan, "The bakery is right next door and our employees yet 30% discounts on every pastry and drink."

"You're kidding!" exclaims Wally, "You wouldn't happen to ever have pizza here do you?"

"As a matter of fact," answers Alan, "We have pizza here every Friday, which happens to be today."

"No way!" exclaims Wally yet again, "Maybe working here won't be so bad after all."

"We do have lots of fun here," says Alan, "but just like I explained to you, I do hold my workers to high regard. I don't tolerate laziness or disrespect. And I would advise you not to overdo it on the sweets."

"So, do I have the job?" asks Wally.

"You start on Monday."

Wally helps himself to two more donuts and skips out of the office. He suddenly can't believe he's actually excited about working here. Maybe it really won't be so bad after all.

"Hey Carrie, guess what?" shouts Wally.

"You got the job."

"Yep. I can't wait."

"I though you didn't want to get the job," smirks Carrie.

Wally gives her a look, "Well, I changed my mind. Hey, what are doing here anyway?"

Carrie shows Wally her car, "I'm building it for the racing season this winter. Alan's helping me. He also lets me help with the cars, and he pays me."

"That's great."

Just then, the pizza delivery person comes in to deliver the pizza. Wally can't believe his eyes. It's the same hot blond he had hit on at school the day before.

"Hey Frances," shouts Carrie. Frances give a simple waves not even looking in their direction. She drops off the pizza, collects a tip from Alan, then leaves without ever looking their direction

"WHOA!" says Wally, "Who's that?"

"Oh that's Frances Kane," answers Carrie, "She works at Papa John's across the street. I see her occasionally."

"Really?" Wally slaps his fists together. Maybe this job really is a good opportunity after all.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Nearly two weeks after starting his new job, Wally has had his share of troubles and Alan certainly wasn't kidding about not tolerating late arrivals, laziness, and not trying you're best. Wally found first week pay cut, privileges taken away, including extra donuts, and becoming the target for practical jokes. However, Wally soon finds that working on cars isn't half bad. He has really bonded not only with his co-workers, but with several people at the police station and the bakery as well. He's actually starting to like his job and enjoys going to work every day.

What Wally really isn't enjoying, however, is the morning and evening study sessions. He spends what used to be his free period in the morning now studying with a tutor for his GED. Unlike his mechanical lessons, Wally just isn't into any of this, even though it's basic subjects. His tutor also has to keep him from going to sleep. In addition, his cousins Don and Dawn come over to his house twice a week to help Wally study. Dawn's been trying to be creative and make the studying more exciting, but to Wally, it's just no use.

As for Frances Kane, Wally hasn't had a chance to talk to her since that first time. Every time he goes to Papa John's, she's either out making a delivery or not working. He catches glimpses of her at school but she always seems to avoid him. One thing Wally has found out about Frances is that she spends a lot of time at confession.

Today, Wally has a plan. Frances leaves school early as part of the student work program. Wally weasels his way out of class by having a friend of his, who happens to be a helper in the liberty, pick him up by informing the teacher that he had logged onto a taboo website on the school computer. While this is true, it was an accident and the school isn't punishing Wally for it.

Wally sneaks out of school early and heads in his usual direction for work. He runs about a block to catch the city bus. He's totally winded as he boards the bus and flops down on the seat. Usually, Wally takes his time and walks to the bus stop. He doesn't really like running. He's feet get sore after only running one short block. One of these days he'll get a driver's license, once he gets past hitting fender benders in the parking lot.

Wally gets off the bus and goes into Papa John's. He ask for Frances. The cashier says she's there, but she's in the back and can't see him right now. Not taking no for an answer, Wally acts like he's heading for the door, then the cashier is distracted by costumers. With no one else looking, Wally makes a dash for it and makes it to the back of the kitchen without being seen.

There is Frances picking up her next delivery. She actually looks kind of cute in her uniform, considering the fact that it's not at all sexy and rather dorky in Wally's opinion.

Wally quietly sneaks up behind her and cheerfully greets her, "Hey there Frances."

Frances is startled and drops her pizza box. She springs around and isn't pleased to see Wally, "You! Look what you made me do!"

Wally gasp, "Oh sorry. Let me help you."

"No! Don't touch it!" Frances pushed Wally back and picks up the pizza. She checks it. It isn't ruin and she breathes a sign of relief.

She then flashes Wally an unpleasing look, "You're lucking it isn't ruined."

"Sorry," Wally apologizes, "Why don't I make it up for you by buying you a pizza?"

Frances looks digested, "Real cute. Just like when you pretended to be Catholic just to try and get a date with me."

"Hey," Wally replies, "I never said I was Catholic. Besides, how was I supposed to know that my old math teacher would be the priest in the booth?"

Frances turns away from him and heads for the door.

"Hey wait."

"I'm not interested," says Frances.

Wally get in front of her, "Oh come on. What's your problem? You're always avoiding everybody."

"That's none of your business," Frances tries to get past him, "You're only being friendly because of my looks and you want something from me. Now get out of my way."

Frances pushes Wally out of the way, "That's not true! Well, partly it is, but don't you want to be friends? You don't seem to have any."

Wally realizes he shouldn't have that, "No! I mean..."

"Listen here Wally West," snaps Frances, "I don't need you or anybody else. Now leave!"

Wally waves his hands up in defense, "Alright alright. I'll go. Can't help it though. There's something magnetic about you."

Frances flashes him an ugly look, "What was that? What do you know?"

"Huh?"

"Who have you been talking too?"

Wally is confused, "Nobody. What are talking about?"

Out of nowhere, a few pans and spatulas head right for them. Wally pushes Frances out the way, causing her to drop the pizza box yet again.

"You okay," asks Wally, concerned.

Frances angrily picks up the box and gets up, "Leave." She dashes out of the door.

The manager appears, "What's going on?" Who are you and what are you doing back here?"

"Ah, nothing," says Wally sheepishly.

The cashier recognizes Wally and the manger gives Wally a free pizza in exchange for Wally promising never to set foot in there again.

"That went well." Wally comes outside and eats five slices of pizza. He's not due in for work for another 45 minutes. Then he notices his Uncle Barry standing on the opposite side of the road looking up towards the police department's roof.

"Hey Uncle Barry. What are you looking at?"

Barry turns to Wally and smiles, "Hey Wally. They're repairing that old radio antenna again."

Barry points to the roof where two men are working on the antenna, "They should do away with that thing all together."

"How come?" asks Wally.

Barry sieges, "Because it's old and out of date, but the department claims they don't have the funds to install a satellite system. Plus they don't want to get rid of old reliable. Now they've raised that antenna way up and moved it to the highest point of the building to get stronger signals. That's the worst thing they could have done," Barry shakes his head, "It's already attracted lighting twice in the past month, but they still won't take it down. Plus the old faulty wiring runs right above the forensics lab. I keep warning them that next time someone could get hurt, but they just won't listen."

Barry then realizes what time it is, "Wait. What are doing here so early, Wally? School's just now letting out."

"Ah," replies Wally, "I was able to get out early today."

"Did you cut your last class?" asks Barry.

Wally looks sheepish, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Barry shakes his head, "Wally Wally Wally."

That's what Barry always says when Wally does something he's not supposed to do. He rarely bothers to lecture Wally because it never does any good.

Barry heads back across the street. Wally follows his uncle all the way into the lab. He might as well visit for a few minutes since he's got time to kill. He starts to set his pizza box down on one of the lab counter.

"Wally," informs his uncle, "Put that down in the kitchenette."

"Oh, right." Wally does so then notices Barry preparing as if he's about to leave.

"Leaving early?"

Barry nods, "Yes. Dawn has a track meet this afternoon. Plus Iris said it's my turn to take and pick Carrie up from skateboarding practice and I have to help Don with a science project this evening."

Wally giggles. He knows his Aunt Iris is taking a rare shopping outing with his Mom and Aunt Charlotte.

Wally then sees Rick, one of the lab assistants.

"Hi ya Rick."

"Hey there Wally," answers Rick smiling.

Rick puts a chemical container on the chemical shelf. Curious, Wally goes to the self and picks up the container Rick just put there.

"Dickle...o...ro... what?" (Dichloroethane)

"Wally!" comes the firm voice of his uncle. Wally quickly puts the container back on the shelf.

Barry comes closer. He crosses his arms and gives Wally a firm look, "How many times have I told you stay away from that shelf?"

"Sorry."

Later at work, Alan calls Wally into his office. The school has notified Alan that Wally had cut class and left school early.

"You've made a lot of progress here Wally and I really like you," complaints Alan, "However, if you keep getting into trouble in school and don't study for your GED exams, I'll have no choice but to let you go. That's not a threat Wally. That's a promise."

Wally finds himself in a tight spot. He knows his behavior in school needs to improve and he has two practice exams before the final test. Yet he just can't seem to resists, especially when it comes to certain things, or people.

Later that evening, there is a severe thunderstorm outside. Realizing that it's too dangerous, Wally calls his mother and tells her he'll be late coming home. Alan stays with Wally and agrees to take him home when the storm lifts up.

Hungry, Wally remembers that he left his pizza in the lab, as well as his book bag. While Alan makes sandwiches, Wally goes to the lab to retrieve his belongings. The lab is dark and Wally can't find the light switch. Lightning flashes outside make it easier for Wally to make his way to the kitchenette and find his pizza box. He also manages to find the light switch for the kitchenette. It lights up the lab a little, but not a whole lot.

Wally eats a now cold pizza slice whiling trying remember where he put his book bag. He can barely see into the faintly lite lab. Then he remembers that he left it next to the chemical shelf. He makes his way to the shelf and finds his bag. Despite the faint light, he notices that a couple of the chemical bottles are too close to the edge.

Wally reaches up to push the bottles back. Suddenly, a large lightning bolt hits the old antenna on top of the police building. Electricity travels through the old, faulty wires and crashes right through the lab ceiling. The chemical shelf gets electrified, as does Wally. Drenched with electrified chemicals, Wally is immediately knocked out cold.

 **Note: Never could see how lighting would just hit a building and come right through a building and hit a shelf. So I came up with a way I could see that happening.**

 **NOTES:**

 **Meloni Thwane is Don Allen's wife and mother of Bart Allen. The Allens and Thwanes have been feuding for quite sometime, though for very different reasons in my story then the comics. I don't even know if I'm going to even mention the reason for the feud.**

 **Carrie Allen is Barry and Iris's daughter from an alternate reality, and is actually Wally's successor as The Flash in that reality. I decided to use her and make her they're youngest child, but with my own spin on it. I know nothing of her personality or character traits, so I've pretty much made her my own character, as with Don and Dawn, with the exception of borrowing DC background information. Of course, I don't actually own any of the characters or names.**

 **Frances Kane is a character from the comics. More on her as the story develops.**

 **Alan is a character I made up. I don't know who Wally's boss is, or was, so I had to fill that gap.**

 **I'm following the cartoon's lead, where their is no Flash legacy, as Bruce Timm said. Therefor, Barry Allen is never The Flash. Wally is the only Flash in the cartoon.**

 **Never could see how lighting would just hit a building and come right through a building and hit a shelf. So I came up with a way I could see that happening.**


	3. Beyond Strange Side Effects

**Chapter 3-Strange Side Effects**

Wally was fortunate that he didn't suffer a direct hit from the lightning current, but rather the electromagnetic pulse of the charge. Wally lay unconscious for a few hours in the hospital bed, his mother next to him the whole time praying and weeping. He opens his eyes around 11:00p.m., with the rain still coming down outside, but no longer storming the way it was. Mary is so overjoyed, embracing her son tightly and praising God. Wally's just hungry and wants to eat, not really comprehending at first what has happened and that he's in the hospital.

The next day, several of Wally's family come to visit him in the hospital.

"How are feeling Wally?" asks Dawn.

"I feel like I've been fried," answers Wally.

"You were," replies Carrie.

Wally is kept in the hospital three days for tests and observation, but mostly because of dizzy spells and a sudden rapid heart rate. He also experiences some muscle pain and tingling sensations and is a bit disorientated. His skin is irritated as well due to the chemicals, and suffered a few 1st and 2nd-degree burns. However, other than these conditions, he doesn't appear to have suffered any permit damage, but more extensive test are taken just to make sure. Doctors tell Mary that it will take several days until those test results will be in.

Mary keeps questioning Barry about those chemicals. However, Barry keeps assuring her that other than the skin irritation, those chemicals couldn't do any internal damage because Wally didn't consume any of them. All of a sudden, the police department decide to take down "old reliable" and are already installing an expensive satellite system, after months of claiming they didn't have the funds to do so.

The accident definitely didn't decrease Wally's appetite. He's actually pigging out on the hospital food, but is more than relieved when his family brings fast food and other goodies from outside the hospital. Mary assures her son just how fortunate he is. He could have suffered real damage from that lightning shock if not death. Wally, who can be surprising deep in times such as this, definitely agrees, so happy to be alive and decides not to take his life for granted.

After 3 days, Wally heart rate and dizzy spells seem to have calm down and he's released from the hospital. He will be out of school and work for about a week. While he continues to suffer from headaches, some dizziness, and disorientation, these gradually decrease with each passing day. Wally receives several visitors and get well cards. One person he receives a card from is Frances, but she didn't pay him a visit, not even when he orders pizza and specifically asks for her to deliver it, expect she wasn't working that night.

While Wally seems to be getting better, Mary starts to notices a few things not quite right about her son, particularly his appetite. Wally has always had very big appetite, even for a teenage boy, and considered a bottomless pit by everybody. He also has a huge love for junk food and distaste for many healthy foods, which has turned the dinner table into a battle zone since Wally was two.

Now, however, Mary is noticing that Wally's eating unusually large portions of food, even for him. He seems to be eating more and more with each passing day, then complains that he's still hungry. Mary's been coming home from work to find her kitchen looking like the city dump just exploded. She gets upset with Wally about this.

"Sorry Mom. I didn't realize I was eating that much. What's for dinner?"

As if keeping up with Wally's appetite wasn't hard enough before, Mary's already restocked the kitchen four times since Wally came home and food is despairing at the rate of a dozen growing teenage boys, and getting worse each day.

In addition to this increasingly absurd appetite, Wally is have strange periods of when he seems to be so full of energy, borderling on hyperactivity, only a few minutes later he's worn out and collapses on the bed or couch, then the process starts over again. He's also sleeping more, even for him, around 12 hours at night and long naps during the day.

Another thing Mary and others noticed was that the irritation and slight burns on his skin were already healed up by the time he was discharged from the hospital. The doctors had no exclamation for that. Wally also gave himself a deep cut the other day with a large knife trying to open a stubborn jar of applesauce. That large, deep cut is already gone, as if it was never there to begin with.

Mary calls the doctor and voices her concerns. He arranges a special appointment for them on Saturday morning to check Wally and to also reveal the results of the tests taken in the hospital. He doesn't want to discuss the results over the phone. Mary's not sure what this means, but she's getting a migraine just thinking about it.

On Friday morning, Wally gets up to eat six large bowls of Coco Pops, not once, but twice. He even eats a "third" breakfast, or possibly, brunch of a whole dozen fried eggs, a whole package of bacon, six pieces of toasts with heavy layers of butter and jelly, and a whole half gallon of chocolate milk. He returns to bed after each "breakfast". Mary tries to stay calm and not show Wally any of her anxieties, but this is just not normal at all.

Not at all.

As Mary gets ready for work, she gets an urgent phone call and rushes out the door.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Wally thinks he hears he's Mom say something, but he just dozes off again. A few minutes later, he gets up to use the bathroom and notices that he's Mom is gone, which isn't surprising since as a retail estate agent, she works different, odd hours all the time. He grabs an apple before climbing back into bed and tries to go back to sleep. He fails to hear the front door open and the pitter patter of little feet running through the living room and into his room.

Wally feels his bed starting to shake than a little voice saying, "Wake up Wally."

Wally opens his eyes to find his 4-year-old cousin Inez, daughter of Mary's brother Edgar and sister-in-law Charlotte, bouncing on his bed.

"Inez?" asks Wally, "What are doing here? You're supposed to be at Pre-K."

Mary comes in, "The main water line of the center has burst," she explains, "So they closed the building and sent all the children home. Charlotte's meeting with a client in Keystone and asked me if I could pick her up."

Mary swaps her hair and exhales, "Wally, can you watch her for just a couple of hours? I'm already late for my appointment."

Wally groins and looks at Inez, who's sitting cross legged on the bed and smiling. Wally adores Inez and loves playing with her, but babying-sitting an active preschooler can be quite exhausting, especially this one.

"I guess so," answers Wally, yawning; "Will I get paid?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Mary kisses both of them goodbye, "I'll bring lunch home, so don't let her eat too much."

Wally hears the front door shout. He stares at the brown-headed, brown-eyed cutie staring back at him with that innocent, unassuming four-year-old look.

"Inez, you look tired. How about taking a nice nap with Cousin Wally?"

Fifteen minutes later, the duo is in Central City Park playing Frisbee. The park is just a few minute walk from the West home. Wally can't believe that he was just manipulated by a 4-year-old, but she just can resist her "charm", which unfortunately, she picked up from him.

"Hey," he calls to Inez, "How far can you throw that thing?"

"Pretty far," she answers.

"Alright," Wally rubs his hands together, "Try me!"

Inez throws the Frisbee with all her might. It goes right over Wally's head and he runs for it. All of a sudden, Wally finds himself slamming into the bushes with a hard force. It HURT! Wally regains he's composer and slowly get up to find several people in front of him staring at him.

"Ah, hey guys," he says confused. He brushes himself off and notices a trail in front of him right through the grass. He then notices that he's on complete other side of the 25 acre park.

"Huh." Wally has no idea what just happen. He remembers Inez and runs back to the other size of the park. Out of breath, he finds her swinging on the swings. Relieved, he goes to her and asks if she's alright.

"You missed the Frisbee," she answers.

As soon as Wally catches his breath, Inez jumps off the swing. "Merry-go-round," she runs for the merry-go-round. Wally catches up to her and starts to push the merry-go-round.

"Faster, Wally, faster!

Wally attempts to speed up. A big dust cloud suddenly forms around him, the merry-go-round snaps and goes air born, allowed with Inez. Wally is thrown about 30 feet away.

"INEZ!" He gets up and somehow makes it 30 feet in less than a half-second and catches her. Then the merry-go-ground crashes. Wally is exasperated. He doesn't know nor understand what just happened. He embraces he's cousin tightly, practically crying at what just happened. Fearless Inez is just laughing.

"That was fun."

The crash got the attention of other people in the park. Everybody thinks that the merry-go-round had loss hinges and blames park security and the city for not properly inspecting the equipment. Nobody blames Wally for the accident, much to his relief as he couldn't live with himself if it was his fault. He sits down on a bench to rest while Inez settles into the sand box with another child. It isn't long before his stomach growls and he smells hotdogs from a nearby hotdog stand.

"Hey Inez, want a hotdog?"

"Sure!"

Wally orders four hotdogs for himself and one for Inez.

As the two of them head for the bench, Wally somehow eats all four of his hotdogs before they reach halfway. He stands there paralyzed. He couldn't, but he did, he knows he did.

"Neat. Do that again Wally?"

He doesn't know what she's talking about, but he's still hungry. He decided to get two more hotdogs and some fries. This time, he manages to control himself until he sits down. Inez has taken two small bits of her hotdog. Wally starts eating and just a few seconds later, his food is all gone. He looks at Inez, who is clapping.

"Inez, did I eat all my food?"

"You sure did," she answers, "How many can you eat?"

"I don't know. Let's find out."

Wally orders ten more hotdogs and lays then on the bench. He kneels on the ground and looks at an anticipating Inez.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Go!"

Wally wolfs down hotdog after hotdog, all which disappear within 20 seconds. Wally is shocked at the fact that he actually ate that many, in under 20 seconds! What's going on? How is this possible? This is so strange.

Plus, he's still hungry.

Inez is smiling and clapping her hands, "You did it. Go Wally!"

Wally then checks his watch and realizes that his Mom will be home soon.

"Come on Inez," he says taking her hand, "We need to be getting home."

They exit the park and get on the side walk. Inez lets go of Wally's hand and runs ahead.

"Race ya."

"Inez! Don't run ahead of me!"

Wally catches up to Inez and grabs her hand again. A few seconds later, they both slam into a large body of water. Totally soaked, both of them cough and Wally notices that they're standing in the middle of what looks like a small lake.

"Huh?" Wally is totally shocked and confused. What just happened here? He looks down at Inez, who's still coughing. He scoops her up.

"You okay?"

"Yea," she replies.

As they make their way out of the lake, the lifeguards and several other people gather around, not understanding what just happened. When they get to land, Wally notices the sign:

 _Crystal Beach State Park_.

Wally has never been more confused in his life, "Crystal Beach? But that's thirty miles!"

Inez tugs on Wally's soaked jeans, "Can we do that again?"

In one of those rare moments, Wally sits quietly in the passenger seat of the car. His mother drives with a stern look on her face. Inez sits happily in the back playing with silly-putty. Wally had called his Mom from Crystal Beach asking her to pick them up. She didn't buy his story at first.

"No Mom really, I'm not kidding, come and see for yourself."

After picking the pair up, Mary scrolls Wally, "You've never been so irresponsible while baby-sitting Wally. We always thought we could count on you with her."

"But I wasn't irresponsible" Wally tries to explain, "I told you what happened. We were on our way home from the park, Inez ran ahead, I ran to catch up with her, and the next thing I knew we were at Crystal Beach."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Hey, have I ever lied to you?" Mary looks at Wally, "I mean about the important stuff."

Mary sieges. That was true. Wally's generally a very honest person, aside from attempting to cover up his constant mischief from time to time, which he never succeeds in doing.

"And you got there how?" asks Mary.

"Wally ran!" exclaims Inez from the backseat, "Wally's fast."

"How?" Mary asks again, "Wally's never ran more than 10 yards in his entire life."

"I don't know how Mom," answers Wally, "Please believe me."

Mary is confused. This just wasn't possible. Then again, neither was Wally's recent hunger or healing.

Speaking of hunger, Wally feels like he's wasting away.

"Mom, can we eat? I'm starving."

Mary sieges, "I guess so."

At the restaurant, Wally's on over-loaded plate #8 and doesn't show any signs of slowing down. The 'all you can eat' buffet is looking fairly empty and seems to be behind on refills. Mary's been trying not make a scene, even with Wally picking leftover food off of other tables.

Mary's trying to stay calm but she feels embarrassed, as if the people around her are thinking that she must be starving her son. When she had stopped the car and gotten a good look at Wally, he looked rather pale and tired, as if he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. He looks as if he's lost some weight, which shouldn't be possible. Mary doesn't understand it, and she's worried.

Mary had tried to put her food down after plate #7, but by now Wally's gotten the attention of the mangers and other customers, and not a negative sort of attention. The mangers are wondering if Wally will beat their restaurant's record, 12 full plates of food. Mary tries to intervene, but Wally, still rather surprised himself at how much he's eating, and decides to go for it. Not only does Wally easily break the record, he far surpasses!

After plate #21, including 6 plates of desserts, Wally's stuffed and decides not to continue any further. Mary doesn't know if she should applaud her son, or be worried about him, although in the end even she was cheering him on.

Meanwhile, Inez is fascinated by the whole thing.

"Aunt Mary, can I eat like Wally?"

"NO YOU MAY NOT."

 **NOTE: According to** _ **Who's Who Update '87 #2 (1987)**_ **, Wally has an aunt and uncle named "Mr. and Mrs. Edgar Rhodes" and a cousin named Inez.** _ **Who's Who Update '88 #4 (1988)**_ **stated that the Rhodes were Mary West's brother and sister-in-law, implying that her maiden name was Mary Rhodes. The updated entries in** _ **Flash Annual #3**_ **and the loose-leaf** _ **Who's Who**_ **kept this information unaltered. Later,** _ **Flash #62 (1992)**_ **provided more information about the Wests: Charlotte was the oldest, then Rudolph, then Iris.**

 **Based on the park and Crystal Beach scenes from the CBS TV series "The Flash" (1990) starting John Wesley Shipp. No child was involved, (although a dog in the park scene). I love Wally interacting with children and saw this as a neat way to incorporate those parts.**

 **Mary's a secretary in the comics, not a real estate agent. I just saw her as one.**


	4. Faster than a Racecar, Or More

**Chapter 4-Faster than a Racecar, Or More**

That night, the doctor calls and instructs for Wally not to eat or drink anything after midnight. Wally was hungry again just 3 hours after breaking his incredible record setting feat, isn't thrilled about this. Mary wonders how she's going to prevent Wally from snacking in the middle of the night. The last thing she wants to do is put locks on the doors. Exhausted from playing with Inez all day, Wally collapses into bed at 8:30pm, despite being Friday night. Mary decides to spend the night in the den right between the hallway and the kitchen. She puts loud bells on both sides of Wally's door, on the refrigerator, freezer, and pantry. She even strings up rope with bells tied to them, one in the hallway, and the other across the kitchen.

The plan worked. Wally slept until 3:00am when his stomach wakes him up. He makes his way to the kitchen, tripping over the rope and alerting his mom. He tries again an hour later, this time the couch was blocking the hallway entrance, and Mary's sleeping on the couch and had the recliners up. By 5:00am, Mary is up and watching Wally like a hawk.

Wally's appointment is at 8:00am. Although he usually sleeps in on Saturdays, the hunger pangs easily keeps him awake. As Mary gets grabs her purse and keys, Wally makes a dash for it, grabs and consumes a whole box of frosted strawberry pop-tarts in a few seconds. Mary saw this and is startled. Wally's also a little startled, and is starting to wonder how he's managing to move and eat so fast.

At the hospital, Dr. McGee is displeased, and surprised, that Wally ate twelve pop-tarts before coming, but decides he must make due. First, Mary and Wally describe how he's been eating. McGee thought they were crazy, but they insisted this was true. They also describes Wally's energy burst, periods of exhaustion, the healing of his knife wound, and the Crystal Beach incident.

Having a real hard time believing them, Dr. McGee starts by weighing Wally. He is rather shocked at the number on the scale. He weighs Wally again on a different scale just to make sure. A strange look appears on his face as he checks Wally's vital signs. Without saying anything, he double checks Wally's vital sign, then triple checks. Mary's watching with a concerned look. McGee checks Wally's respiratory, reflexes, temperature, blood pressure, etc. multiple times. Wally's getting pretty bored with the whole thing and imagines himself gorging on all the pizza and hamburgers he can eat.

Afterward, McGee speaks to Mary privately. He has a very distraught look on his face.

Mary has a worried look on her face, "Please Dr. McGee. How is he?"

McGee carefully observers his findings, "Well Ms. West. His breathing and body temperature are normal, he's relaxes are great. However, he's resting heart rate is like that of a sprint runner after just running a 100-year dash. His blood pressure and cholesterol levels are low, and his glucose level is severely low despite eating twelve sugar filled pop-tarts this morning. In addition, he's lost 22 lbs just 6 days.

Mary is shocked, "How can that be? He's been eating like an elephant. Hardly getting any physical activity until yesterday."

"I'm not sure," answers McGee, "The tests we took in the hospital reveal some kind of cell damage."

"Cell damage?" responds Mary in disbelief, "What kind of cell damage?"

"I can't tell you exactly," answers McGee, "however, it does appear that everything in Wally's system is moving faster. Probably lot faster than any normal person. I'm going to measure his metabolic rate next. All of this might be effecting his metabolism, which could explain why he's eating so much yet lost so much weight."

McGee performs a few more tests on Wally that are more complex, and finally allows him to eat some fruit, crackers, and juice. The tests take about an hour and a half to complete. Wally has all but actually stayed asleep throughout the procedure. Finally, the doctor leaves to examine the tests and Wally's allowed to eat cookies in addition to fruit and crackers. By the time McGee returns, Wally's eaten four large packages of chocolate chip cookies, two boxes of vanilla wafers, five boxes of crackers, a large bowl of fruit, and a whole jug of orange juice.

McGee shares the results with Mary and Wally. He was unable to determined Wally's exact metabolic rate but confirms that his body's consuming every calorie he eats at an alarming rate. He also believes Wally's body cells and organs are functioning far beyond normal, but he can't confirm what this means. He also tells them that he has dealt with a couple lighting struck victim whose body functions were temporary faster and they even ran faster than normal, but not quite this rate. In one patient, the effects only latest for six months. In the other patient, the effects were more permeant.

"This is only temporary, right?" asks Mary.

Dr. McGee lowers his eyes, "I can't guarantee that."

Wally, who usually struggles to pay attend to things like this, has been listening to the doctor's every word.

"I'm alright, am I Doc?"

"Overall, you appear to be in good health but starved," answers McGee, "The only thing I can tell you is to keep eating. I'm not sure how much. Some exercise might not hurt either. In fact, that might help stabilize your metabolism some. I want both you to keep a log of everything Wally eats and how much exercise he gets for the couple week. Also take notes of his condition and anything unusual. I want to see both of you back here in about a couple weeks. If Wally's condition deteriorates, notify me immediately. Oh and Wally, you won't have to fast next time."

Wally's over joyed at that. Although Wally didn't understand everything the doctor said, he does understand that this could be serious. Still, he somehow feels that everything is going to be alright. Mary on the other hand, doesn't know if this is good or bad. Any change from a person's normal body functioning can't be good. She does hope this is only temporary. If this continues, she doesn't know how in the world she's going to keep up with Wally's still increasing hunger. Although she makes a reasonable living as realtor, she's not a money bank.

Coming out of the hospital, Wally's stomach growls ferociously. Right now Mary's #1 concern is getting her son feed. They go to the Pizza Palace. Wally consumes ten extra-large pizzas and 9 milkshakes.

 **22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Sunday morning in church, Inez sits on Wally's lap while Don and Meloni Thwane present today's story via a drama skit during the main worship service in the sanctuary. The children and pre-teens are usually dismissed to church's church after the children's moment in the middle of the service, but today is "5th Sunday", in which special arts presentations are given in place of the regular sermon, and the children stay in the sanctuary.

Wally usually participates in children's church rather than staying in the main sanctuary for the "adult" worship service. The children's service is not only a lot more fun and enjoyable then the main service, Wally actually enjoys the children's sermons because they are much easier to understand and comprehend. He sees his faith with childlike simplicity and straight-forwardness, and thinks that most people make faith and religion to complicated and complex, far beyond what God ever intended.

Don and Meloni are playing the parts of Samson and Delilah, with a humorous modern twist. In the story, Samson, a Jew, falls in love with Delilah, who doesn't return his affection. In the story, Delilah asks Samson three times for the secret of his super strength and three times he gives her a false answer. The Bible describes Samson having very long hair which he wore in braids. Don, however, is playing the part wearing a Marilyn Monroe style wig, which keeps getting in his face, adding extra humor to the already funny skit. Meloni as Delilah asks Samson a fourth time for his secret, promising she will be his if he tells her, even though she really intends to turn him over to his enemies, the Philistines, once his secret is exposed. He finally gives in and gives her the true reason.

"My hair," Don as Samson answers.

"Your hair?" asks Meloni as Delilah.

"Well yea," answers Samson, "When I was born, my mother made a vow with God to never cut my hair and in return I would be given superior strength and this is the result."

Everyone in the audience laughs. Delilah, reluctantly, agrees to be with Samson.

"Okay," she picks up a large yard clipper, "but that hair has got to go."

"NO!" Sampson runs off the stage, with Delilah in close pursuit with the yard clipper.

The congregation burst out in laughter and gives a standing ovation.

After the service, Wally, Dawn, Carrie, and Inez, holding Carrie's hand, find Don and congregates him on a great performance. He had been sweating bullets all morning and still looked rather nervous even though the performance is over. Meloni arrives and they complement on her performance too. She hadn't looked nervous at all today. She then smiles at Don.

"Don, I really had fun doing the skit."

Don stumbles to talk, "Ye...yea. I...I did too."

Meloni stands there as if she's waiting for Don to say more. Her smile slowly fade.

"We should do it, soon."

"Yea, sure," replies Don.

Dawn, Wally, and Carrie all look at each other shaking their heads. Wally gestures Dawn and she nods. Wally steps forward.

Enough is enough.

"Hey Meloni," says Wally, "Would you like to come to the diner with us for some milkshakes."

Don shoots a surprise look at Wally.

"I'd love too," answers Meloni.

Dawn steps forward, "Meet us there in one hour. Oh and Don is paying."

"What?" snaps Don.

"Sounds great," replies Meloni. She winks at Don, "See ya there."

Later at the diner, the three sneaky teenagers and the four-year-old walk out, drinks in hand, leaving Don and Meloni alone at the table.

Carrie giggles as she watches them through the window, "Don's gonna can us for this."

"At first," adds Wally, "but he'll be thanking us later."

"Why is Don scared of Meloni?" asks Inez.

Dawn knees down to her cousin, "He's not scared of her Inez. He's just..."

"Antsy," finishes Carrie.

"Yea," agrees Dawn.

Wally sips his milkshake and looks at Dawn, "So Dawn, anyone you have a crash on."

Dawn is a little taken aback by that question, "None of your business. Well, not right now, no. High school guys are so immature. I'm waiting to swing with the college men."

"Ah Dawn," remarks Carrie, "Men don't start to mature until they're forty, if they ever really do that is."

"Hey!" yells Wally.

"Oh really Carrie?" replies Dawn, "Isn't Liam Hemsworth only, like 24?"

"He's 25," answers Carrie firmly.

"The guy from The Hunger Games?" asks Wally.

"Yea," answers Inez in a dreamy voice, "He's cute."

"Aren't you a little young to have a crash?" Wally ask Inez.

"Look who's talking," answers Inez.

Wally looks a little flustered.

"Hey Wally," says Inez, "Can we go running again?"

"Excuse me?" replies Wally.

"Oh yea," says Dawn, "Inez told us about your trip to Crystal Beach. We'd like to know what that's all about."

"I don't know," replies Wally, "I still don't know what happened."

"You ran," answers Inez.

Carrie giggles, "Wally's never ran more than a short block he's entire life."

"Did too," argues Inez, "Wally's fast."

"Oh really?" says Carrie. Then a funny look appears on her face, "I've got an idea. Let's go to the race track."

"The race track?" says Wally, "What for?"

"Well," answers Carrie, "I took Inez for a ride in my car the other day and she said that it wasn't as fast as you."

"Great idea Carrie," agrees Dawn, "if he's appetite and the speed he's eating is any indication. And the doctor did say that everything in he's body is moving much faster."

Wally is surprised, "How did you hear about that?"

"I listened in on the phone when your Mom called my Mom."

Later at the race track, Dawn and Carrie explain to Wally what they'd like for him to do.

You want me to WHAT?" asks Wally in shock as Carrie tunes up her junior division Superkart.

"Try to race my kart on foot," answers Carrie putting on her helmet.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" shouts Wally, "Why in the world would I do a thing like that?"

"If you'd like," suggest Dawn, "You could race with me on foot."

"That's not much better," replies Wally, "You're the high school's record holder in almost every track event. What's the whole point of this anyway?"

"Well," answers Dawn, "Considering the sudden speeds you've been displaying, especially with your eating, and you supposedly running to Crystal Beach in just a few seconds, we thought we'd do a little experiment."

"Hold on a second here," says Wally, "Yea I realize I'm moving a bit faster than normal, but racing a 140mph superkart? Only Superman could keep up with that."

"Actually," says Carrie, "I think there are a few super power people who could out run, or out fly even the NASCAR cars."

"What a minute. Are you saying I could have a super power?" asks Wally a bit surprised.

"Why don't we find out?" replies Dawn.

Carrie starts her engine. Wally exhales nervously.

"Well, I guess I need to find out sooner or later."

He walks over to Carrie. He is extremely nervous and really doesn't think he should be doing this.

"Just be careful not to hit me," he tells her, "I've seen you brush the wall more times than I can count."

"Don't worry," replies Carrie, "I was only in three wracks last season."

"That's what worries me."

Wally on foot, Carrie in kart, get into position on the track. Wally stays as far away from Carrie as possible without actually touching the wall. Dawn and Inez climb up into the crock pot. Inez volunteers to wave the flag.

"ON YOUR MARK! GET SET!"

Inez waves the flag and Carrie takes off first. Wally, a bit distracted, realizes that she's gone and starts running. Less than ten seconds later, Wally stops, surprised that he's back at the start/finish line. His heart's racing a little, but not as much he expected. Wally's equally surprised to see that Carrie just coming off the last turn.

"That's impossible!" Wally shouts to himself, "I know I ran around the track. I know it!"

Dawn and Inez come down from the crock pit and Carrie pulls up next to Wally.

"Actually," corrects Dawn, "You lapped Carrie three times."

"HUH?" replies Wally in shock.

Carrie climbs out of her car and takes off her helmet," You sure did."

Inez runs up to Wally jumping and cheering, "Go Wally! Go Wally!"

Wally decides to try again. This time, he picks up Inez and takes her along. He runs around the mile and a half track no less than 30 times, Inez enjoying every second of it. He stops and is surprised that his is breathing normally.

"16.7 seconds," says Dawn, who has a stop watch.

"45 miles in 16.7 seconds," exclaims Wally.

"I seriously dought that's how fast you can go," says Carrie, "You slowed down a bit towards the end."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The next day, Wally lays on the living room couch watching TV. Today is a holiday, so Wally doesn't go back to school or to work until tomorrow. He's surprised to realize that he actually misses being in school. Usually, he makes any excuse to get out of school as often as possible.

No longer paying attention to the TV, Wally's thinking about yesterday. He actually ran that fast! It hasn't quite sank in yet, but Wally really can move at inhuman speeds. Not just running, but with normal functioning as well. He showered, dressed, and cleaned his room (well, clean for him) in a matter of seconds. He ate 12 bowls of Fruit Loops, 3 large raison muffins, 6 pop tarts, and a quart of orange juice in less than a minute. At first, he wonders how this could possibly be, then it hit him.

THE ACCIDENT!

That's when all this started. Somehow, someway the accident did this to him. He doesn't know how, and he really doesn't care.

Around 11 o'clock in the morning, Wally clicks off the TV and decides to really try out his new "power". Waiting until he's outside, he takes off at a speed unimaginable. He runs all over town, the citizens of Central City barely catching a glimpse of a blur and a sudden gust of wind. Unaware, he runs across the Missouri river and up the side of a building before he stops and realizes what he had done. Amazed, he runs back down the building, then up again, then down again.

"This is great!" He then runs up and down the Missouri River, on top of the water. Wally spends the next hour trying stuff, including spinning like a tornado and per palling his arms like a helicopter. In spite of all this, Wally's pulse rate and breathing are relatively normal. Wally's having the time of his life. And to think this is only the beginning.

Wally arrives back in town and hears a scream. He peaks through stair railings and sees a robber snatch an elderly lady's purse from her and runs off. Wally feels an adrenaline rush and decides to stop him.

"Oh no you don't." Wally takes off and snatches the purse out of the robber's hand at super speed. The robber stops and is baffled.

"Don't you have any respect for an old lady," he hears a voice say. The robber is then punched really heard by a sudden blur. Wally runs past the robber again and kicks him causing him to roll several feet on the ground. Then he runs circles around the robber, creating a maelstrom and lifting him high in the air. Wally directs the maelstrom and dumps the robber into the dumpster.

Wally stops in front of the dumpster, proudly puts his hands on his hips, and speaks, "Next time, try cleaning up your act." The shocked and confused robber lifts his head out of the dumpster and barely catches a glimpse of a blur, followed by a gust of wind.

Wally finds the lady and swoops in front of her.

"Excuse me ma'am. I think this belongs to you."

The lady smiles as Wally hands her purse back to her, "Why, thank you young man. To think there are still good kids like you in the world today."

The grateful lady gives a thank you kiss on the cheek before heading on her way. Astounded, Wally places his hand on his cheek and proudly grins. Then a certain rumble in his stomach tells him that he's running low on fuel. He can feel it too. Wally makes his way home. Mary is there when he comes in.

"Where have you been?" asks Mary.

"Oh, just running around," Wally answers.

"Good. You better get it out of your system. You go back to school tomorrow."

Wally's crushed momentary, then he lightens up. "I don't think I'm getting this out of my system," he says underneath his breath.

Later that evening, Wally munches on cookies and thinks about his day. He really has a super power. What a dream come true. What a blessing. And he used this power today to help an elderly lady and give a criminal his due. Could he possibly even be the fastest person in the world? Wally smiles at the thought.

"This is so great. It's awesome! I wonder if I can be a hero like Superman."

 **NOTE: The story of Samson and Delilah is told in the book of Judges in the Old Testament. This skit was actually performed at my church just a couple of months ago, by the pastor and he's wife. I was just thinking about it and for some reason thought of it in my story and decided it was perfect to have Don and Meloni play the parts.**

 **Note: I took the name Dr. McGee in reference Dr. Jerry and Tina McGee from the Flash comics who studied Wally (Wally even has an affair with Tina), though they're not medical doctors.**


	5. Life of A Superhero

**Chapter 5-The Life of a Superhero**

Wally returns to school to a warm and enthusiastic reception by his peers and teachers. School had been dull without him around and they were glad to have back. Unfortunately, Wally's return to school wasn't all pleasant. He received about a week's worth of back work from all his classes that he missed, including 4 pop quizzes and 2 tests. He's given about three weeks to make it all up. He wouldn't go back to work for another week in order to catch up on school work.

"Hurry back," Alan said to him, "Sure is dull around here without you."

Among the students who seemed happy to see Wally back in school was Frances Kane. She actually slightly nods and sort of smiles now when she passes Wally in the halls. Frances did exchange a few words with Wally, just saying hi, wanting to know how he's doing, and saying that it was good to have him back. She's nicer towards him now then she was before, but she's still largely tried to avoid him. Little does Wally know that Frances is silently observing him from a distance.

Wally's much increased metabolism proves to be quite a challenge once he returns to school. Wally was known as a "bottomless pit" before the accident, but that "bottomless pit" was nothing compared to now. At first, Wally tried to hide his constant, nagging hunger from his peers. He'd hide as much food as possible in his locker and bag, zooming to different food stations and snack machines throughout the day, taking bathroom breaks from class to grab a snack, eating lunch first with one group of friends, then go to another food line and eat again with a different group in a different spot, and so on.

However, Wally couldn't seem to satisfy his hunger and started sneaking snacks into class and quickly stuffing a candy bar or something in his mouth at super speed while no one was looking. It soon became apparent to everyone that something was definitely wrong with him, especially when his groaning stomach kept interrupting class.

Some of Wally's peers made fun of his endless appetite. However, he would respond right back by saying things like; "Yea, I can pack away 30 or more triple hamburgers in one sitting. Can you do that?" While some kids become disgusted by Wally's absurd appetite, others become fascinated by it and enjoyed watching Wally pack away far more food than any of them could ever imagine.

Keeping his speed under control was a challenge for Wally as well. His cousins told him that he should keep this power a secret and he understands that, but always remembering it was another thing. Wally definitely remembered how to move and function normally, but his urges and implosives sometimes became hard to control. The urge to eat his food fast, take class notes, changes clothes for gym class, zoom down the hall or next to a pretty girl at super speed, among other things was almost more than Wally could bare sometimes. He actually did goof a few times in, a couple of times in front of somebody.

Fortunately, with each passing day, Wally is learning to control these urges better and to be more careful, much more careful.

Over the next couple of weeks, Wally spends more time 'researching' super heroes rather than catching up on his school work. He constantly has his nose in super hero comics and enthusiastically boasts about great heroes like Superman, Air Wave, Blue Beetle and even the mysterious Batman and little known hawk-like warrior Hawkgirl. He also boasts about how cool it would be to go up against villains like Lex Luthor, Brainiac, and Darkside. He even turns in an English essay titled "The Life of a Superhero". He got a D on it, which is actually an improvement for Wally in English class. He's proud of himself for it.

Since Wally is a member of the superhero comic book club at school, the only extra-curricular activity he does, his enthusiasm about super heroes, real or fiction, is well known, except that he's more enthusiastic on the subject than usual.

"Imagine being on TV all the time," exclaims Wally, "having your own comic book, action figures, TV shows, the smiting woman, cheering children, waving to the crowds, the parades. Now that's what I call fun!"

Wally's peers think he's gone overboard and tease him about his super hero fantasies.

"Yea, if you're not killed first."

"You're definitely no Superman."

"You Wally, a super hero? That'll be the day."

"I'd rather be a police officer or fire fighter. They're the real heroes and nobody appreciates them."

Wally has been so wrapped up in his 'research' that he's hardly practiced his new 'power' since that first day. He uses his speed only for casual things, and when nobody is looking, mostly. Wally does realize if he is going to use this power to fight crime and save lives, he needs to wear a costume and conceal his identity because 'every super hero wears costumes and has a secret identity'. Most of them anyway. It's all part of the game, even though Wally doesn't have a real clue why.

Besides, wearing a costume and being that "man of mystery" is cool.

More than a month after the accident, Wally feels confidant with his speed and starts making short patrols around his neighborhood to look for people in need. He hasn't put together an actual costume yet. He wears a large hat, bandana, and sunglasses to "conceal his identity" and doesn't let anybody see him moving at super speed, not yet anyway. He knocks down a pick pocket or a bully here and there, helps people who have fallen down back on their feet, pushes a couple others out of the way from being hit by something, and helps a cat out of a tree. While these are nice things to do, they're not the big break Wally is looking for to make his big costume debut.

To find that big break, Wally reluctantly starts listening to the news. Wally hates listening to the news, but aside from patrolling, it's how heroes keep watch out for emergencies. Central City is a big city and something's bound to happen soon that the police haven't already handled.

One evening after arriving home from work, Wally throws a plastic store bag on his bed, gets something to eat, and turns on the 6 o'clock news. Actually, Wally flips back and forth between the news and the cartoons. No crime in progress as of yet. He goes to his room and turns on the radio. Mary's at an open house and won't be home for a while. Now is the time for Wally to try on the costume pieces he purchased at a discount costume store today.

Wally stands in front of his Mom's full length mirror checking himself out in his new skin-tight costume. The top is yellow and the pants are red. The top has a red lightning bolt sewn on. He thinks he looks rather sexy. As he stands there admiring himself in the mirror, he fails to notice a visitor standing in the doorway.

"Wally?" Wally jumps and is startled to see his cousin Carrie standing in the doorway with her eyes bugging out; "What's with the longjohns?"

Wally is offended, "Longjohns? This is my costume!"

"For Halloween?"

"NOOOO!" exclaims Wally, "This is my super-hero costume for fighting crime. You like it?"

Carries eyes widen even more, "Your...super-hero costume?"

"Well this is just the body suit. The rest of it is still in the bag."

Carrie picks up the bag and looks in it. She takes out a weird looking yellow mask with two red lightning bolts on each side and stares at her cousin.

"Where did you get these?"

"From the costume shop in the neighborhood;" answers Wally. He takes the mask from Carrie and puts it on. The mask has large eye wholes and fully espouses Wally shabby red hair. He admires himself. He also puts on long red gloves and yellow boots. Again he admires himself in the mirror. Carrie covers her mouth trying to muffle her giggles.

"What's so funny?" asks Wally, "Don't you like it?"

Carrie laughs, "I think it looks ridiculous. Especially the colors."

Wally just rolls his eyes, "Well what do you know about fashion anyway?"

"More then what you know?" chuckles Carrie.

Wally sticks his tough out at her and takes his off the mask.

"Hey, what are doing here anyway? And don't you ever knock?"

"Well you never knock at our house." She then reaches into her bag and takes out two school books and a notebook, "You left these at the police department. Alan said you really out to take better care of your stuff."

"Very funny," responds Wally, "Put them in my room."

Wally follows Carrie into his room.

"DANG WALLY! Don't you ever clean in here?"

"Your room's not exactly spotless either," responds Wally.

"It's much cleaner than this."

Carrie drops the books on Wally's bed. The local news broadcast muffles in the background.

"You can't be serious Wally."

"About what?"

"You're really going to try and be a super-hero? I thought it was all bluff."

"No it's not bluff!" exclaims Wally, "I'm going to protect Central City from wrong doers. I'm going to save the day, be on TV, in the newspapers, on magazines. Maybe I'll even be in parades, eventually my own comic books and action figures, maybe even a TV show. Just like Superman."

Carrie shakes her head, "Wally Wally Wally."

"Now you sound like your Dad."

Carrie stares at him, "You're really think that's what being a hero is all about?"

"Of course not," answers Wally, "It's about saving the day, wearing cool costumes, people cheering, children looking up to you, women kissing and fighting over you."

"Well you got the children looking up to you part right," Carrie smirks, "Women fighting over you? Isn't a hero supposed to prevent fights?"

Wally rolls his eyes, "Oh what do you know?"

"I know that it's dangerous," answers Carrie, "And I think you're crazy."

"CRAZY!" snaps Wally, "Excuse me Miss Daredevil. Aren't racing cars, playing ice hockey, gymnastics, roller blade derbies, and all those other extreme sports you do dangerous?"

"Playing sports and fighting bad guys are two different things Wally."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Carrie then decides that arguing with Wally is pointless and changes her tone, "So, what are calling yourself?"

"What am I calling myself?" Wally scratches his head, "Oh dah. I forgot all about that. I was thinking of the name…., uh, SPEEDY. What do you think? Speedy, fastest man alive, hero of Central City."

Carrie smirks, "Uh I hate to disappoint you, but that name's already taken. Speedy is the sidekick of Green Arrow."

"Who?"

"Green Arrow is a robin hood type archer in Star City," explains Carrie, "Speedy's also an archer. They protect the little guy."

"How do you know that?" asks Wally.

"I read a newspaper article on them on the internet," explains Carrie.

Wally's confused, "Now why would a guy who shoots arrows pick the name Speedy?"

"Why don't you ask him?" responds Carrie.

Wally sieges, "Well I guess I'll just have to think of something else."

Just then, a news report comes on about a laboratory robbery in progress. The thief has even taken a hostage.

"You hear that?" Wally exclaims with excitement, "This is it. This is what I've been waiting for. This is my big chance!"

"And how much have you actually practiced your powers?" asks Carrie.

"Ah I know what I'm doing."

Wally zooms out the door.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Zoom? Nah, not cool enough. Zipper? Nah, to corny. Quicky? No way! Road Racer? Ah come on man, you can do better than that. Lighting? Hmm, maybe."

While an excited Wally tries to figure out a name for himself, he arrives at a S.T.A.R. laboratory, hoping to get to this crime before the police do. There aren't any police vehicles in sight. All seems quite. While Wally thinks this is strange, he eagerly heads for the lab.

The only thing Wally know about S.T.A.R labs is that his Uncle Barry's department occasionally gets research notes from them. The lab sure isn't an easy place to get into. It is protected by a high fence. Wally tires to get over the fence by running over it, but it's electrically charged. He gets shocked and lands on his behind.

"OW!" He gets to his feet and rubs his behind, "This super hero stuff sure is painful."

Wally searches the building several times for a way to get in, all in three seconds. He sees the security guard post at the entrance. He zooms over and calls up to the guard.

"Hey you there! Care to let a hero in! **"**

An almost startled guard flashes his spotlight down and sees the young man in strange getup.

"Excuse me?"

Wally projects his voice through his gloved hands, "I said, care to let a hero in!"

The guard shakes his head, "This some kind of prank? Turn around and go home!"

Wally is startled, "Turn around and go home! Well, you don't know me yet, but you're going too soon!"

Wally notices the guard picking up his radio. "Listen kid! If you don't leave immediately, I'll have the police escort you away!"

"Yea right!"

The guard singles for backup and security guards arrive pointing their guns at Wally.

"WHOA wait a minute! I come in peace! You're being robbed and I need too..."

A side gate opens and two guards come out. Wally sees this as his opportunity, runs past the guards and into the gate before it closes. The alarm goes off and guards start shooting, only the crazy young man suddenly zips away in a red and yellow steak and disappears into the building.

"Man, some welcoming party," Wally as he finds himself in a dark room, "maybe they're hungry. It's about suppertime." His own stomach growls, echoing around the dark room. "That must be it. No wonder they're grouchy."

Wally can't see a thing in this pitch black room. He moves, trips over something, and barely manages to keep himself from stumbling to the floor. "Whoa! Better be careful in here. Man, I wish I had a flashlight." As Wally feels his way around the wall, something hits him about what he just said.

"Flashlight? What a minute! Lightning flash. That's right, I was hit by a lightning flash. Duh, that's why I got this shirt with the lightning bolt on it. Hmm, I think I mentioned lightning earlier. Why didn't I think of this before! I was hit by lighting and I move like lighting. Like a lightning flash. Hmm, Lightning? Lightning Flash? No, how about just...FLASH! The Flash. That's it! Flash, the fastest man alive."

As Wally smiles his biggest possible smile, he feels what feels like a light switch. He flips it on to find that he's in a storage room. He finds the door only to discover that it can only be open by a scan card.

The newly christen Flash huffs, "Great. Now how is my speed supposed to get me out of...wait." Wally moves to the edge of the room and dashes for the wall, hoping to crash through it. It doesn't work. Instead, the wall bounces Wally back hard and he hits the floor hard.

"OW! Now that really hurt!"

Flash rubs he's head. His charge had made a small, large dent in the wall. He decides to try again, and again. After the fourth time, Wally's body aches and he still hasn't busted through the wall. Then he remembers a trick he had discovered a few weeks ago. He had gotten into a locked pantry by vibrating the lock and had been using it ever since.

Flash slaps his head. "How completely stupid I am. I forgot all about that trick." He notices there is no visible lock on the door, "I wonder what would happen if I vibrated my whole body."

Flash gets down on one knee and pushes his hands against the wall. He starts vibrating his body. As he increases his vibes, the wall starts to wear away. It seems to be working. Wally increases his vibes, to the point that his body starts to hurt. He can feel himself going through the wall. All of a sudden, there is a big explosion! Wally hits another wall. He slowly opens his eyes. He is aching all over the place. His body is still vibrating a bit and he now feels a little weak. He opens his eye to see that while he did get out of the lab, the wall had totally crumbed and the ceiling is still crumbing.

Flash barely gets out of the why as a huge chunk of ceiling crashes on the spot where he had been laying only a second ago. He gulps as he looks at the damage that he caused.

"Ah oh. Now I'm in for it. I guess I'm more powerful than I thought."

Footsteps come from both sides of the hallway and Flash is surrounded by armed guards. They are all pointing large guns at him.

"Whoa wait a minute guys," Flash waves his waves, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm the good guy. I'm the Flash and I'm here to help."

"Enough!" says one of the guards, "Now get going."

The guard pokes Wally with his gun tip. "No really. I am the good guy. I came to stop the robbery. Now where is it?"

The guards move their gun tips closer to Flash. "Hold it!" A woman scientist appears. She urges the guards to let her through. She walks closer to the young man. "What's this I hear about a robbery?"

Flash zips up to her, "There's a robbery in process at a S.T.A.R. lab. I heard it on the radio. I came to help." Wally points to himself proudly, "I'm the Flash. Central City's new hero. Now, where's that robbery?"

The woman raises her eyes then tilts her head, "You're not talking about the robbery at the Westside lab are you?"

Wally's surprised, "W-what do you mean, Westside Lab?"

"The rubbery you're referring took place at the Westside S.T.A.R. Lab on the other side of the city," answers the woman thoughtfully, "This is the Eastside lab, my dear Flash."

Flash's mouth drops wide open. He can't believe it. His first big mission, and he was at the wrong place.

Wally tries to pull himself together, "W-Well, I-I'd better get over there right away. Not a second to loss."

As Wally gets into position to take off, the woman gently places her hand on his shoulder, "I'm afraid you're a little late, my friend. They already apprehended the thief and returned the stolen equipment."

Wally feels so dumbstruck. So much for his bit costume debut.

"All man!" Wally sulks, "My big chance to make my super hero debut, and I blew it. Now my body aches everywhere, and I'm starving!"

Wally hugs his stomach. By now, the scientist has dismissed the guards. She personally escorts the distraught teen out of the lab.

"Aren't you going to yell at me for the mess I made?" asks Wally.

"No," says the woman in a soft voice, "You just go on home and eat. And don't feel bad my young friend. You'll get your chance. I can see you're a good-heart boy."

Wally's eyes light up, "Really? Thank you so much ma'am. I promise, next time I won't mess up. Oh well, see you later."

The Flash takes off in a dash. The woman scientist shakes her head with a little smile on her face.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Iced Mochas, First Enemies

**Chapter 6-Iced Mochas and First Enemies**

The next day at school, Wally hears a group of his peers laughing. Not one to miss out, he goes over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Oh hey Wally. There's a story going around about some doofus running around town who thinks he's a super hero."

"Yea," laughs another, "He wears this silly costume and broke into a lab that wasn't even being robbed! Can you believe that?"

Wally's surprised and bits his lip. How could his peers possibly know about this?

"Where did you guy hear this?" he asked.

One boy tries to control his laughter as he answers, "Robby Rodes' brother is a guard at Westside S.T.A.R lab and he told Robby about it. Now it's all over school."

Wally fights a look of embarrassment on his face. He feels his hands trembling. What if they figure out it was him?

His friends continue laughing, "I think he was wearing this silly red and yellow costume with goggles and calls himself the Flash. They say he can run fast."

"Well he sure was quick about getting into trouble that's for sure."

Wally turns his head. He's never felt so embarrassed in his life, but he mustn't show that.

"I think he sounds pretty cool."

His peers glare at him, "You've got to be kidding Wally."

Later that day, more laughter and gossip liter the hallways. Wally holds his book in front of his face as he heads towards his locker. He's positive everyone is talking about him, or that is, the Flash. When Wally reaches his locker, however, he notices several students huddled together around the senior bulletin board. Wally fights his way through the crowd to see what's up. He can't believe what he sees. On the bulletin board is a blown up progress report card. The grades on the report are F, D, F, D, and F. Those grades are almost as bad as Wally's.

Wally is horrified by this. While he himself is known for playing outrageous practical jokes, this is just plain mean.

"Excuse me," Wally asks another student, "Whose grades are those?"

"That Frances Kane girl," she laughs, "She's about as dumb as you are Wally?"

Wally knows that she was just joking about him, but was being mean about Frances.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," he replies, "How would you like if someone humiliated you like this?"

A guilty look appears on the girl's face, "Not so good, I guess."

Later that afternoon, cheering students roam the hallways. It's the 5th Friday of the month, and the students got the final period off every 5th Friday, except for those in big trouble. One student, however, isn't cheering. Wally finds Frances with her head buried in her locker. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Frances. You okay?" Frances slowly turns her head around. Her face is red and she has tears in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asks sharply.

Wally takes a deep breath, "I wanted to know how you're doing?"

Frances cringes her nose, "How do you think I'm feeling? Now go away."

Wally tries to sound cheerful, "Hey Frances, you look like you could use some cheering up."

"You think this is funny don't you?" snaps Frances, "Just like everybody else."

"No way," answers Wally thoughtfully, "In fact, I think it was downright mean. Whoever did that had absolutely no right. Besides, I think I understand how you feel. My grades are worse than yours. That's a well-known fact. I always goof-up and I get made fun of all the time."

Frances looks at Wally again, "You're popular. Everyone loves you."

"Yea," Wally says kind of proudly, "because I can laugh at myself and get everyone to laugh with me. And I'm friendly to everyone, even if they're mean to me. Believe me, being mad and upset is a waste of time. You just have laugh it off and move on."

Frances whips her tears, "Easy for you to say. You have lots of people who care about you. You're not alone like me."

"Well, maybe you should try and make friends instead of snuffing everybody off the way you do."

"Nobody would want to be friends with me?"

"I do," exclaims Wally, "Come on. We both have some free time before work. Why don't we go to the diner for some milkshakes?"

Frances closes her locker and shakes her head, "I have an appointment with my priest."

Wally gets in front of her, "You 'ALWAYS' have an appointment with your priest. Don't you ever have any fun?"

"You don't understand."

"Oh I understand all right," replies Wally, "You don't have a life. Well, it's time you got one, starting with me. Now let's go to the diner. My treat."

Thirty minutes later, the pair are seated at a booth in the diner, enjoying iced mochas and fries. Frances noticed a special on iced coffees and asked Wally if he liked iced mochas. He hadn't ever had one, but he's so glad he's tried it. They are so delicious, perhaps the best thing Wally has ever tasted, besides ice cream and burgers. Not only are the iced mochas delightful, they are Frances' favorite beverage.

Wally's on his third iced mocha, sixth burger, and fifth plate of fries. Frances seems intrigued.

"You sure have quite an appetite," states Frances.

"Aw this is nothing," Wally answers with his mouth full. "This is only a light snack. You should see me at meal time. By the way, will you deliver the pizzas to the garage this afternoon?"

"I can't promise that," answers Frances, "Depends on who's next in line."

Wally lets out a huge belch. Frances raises her eyes, then she laughs.

"Good thing my Mom's not here, huh?" jokes Wally.

"You seem very close to your Mom," says Frances.

Wally nods, "I guess so. I mean, we have our quarrels and stuff, like everybody. But yea, we're very close."

Frances sieges, "Must be wonderful."

"Well we weren't always close," says Wally, "When I was little, she was always depressed and timid and trying to please my Dad and all. Things improved after Dad left. I think she feels guilty about that now and she tries to make up for it. She works a lot but still makes time for me."

Wally sips his drink before continuing, "I must admit, she tries so hard and I don't always appreciate it. In fact, I often take her for granted. I shouldn't."

Frances looks out the window, "I wish I could have that kind of relationship with my mother."

"You don't?" asks Wally.

Frances shakes her head, "She barely acknowledges that I exist."

Wally sieges, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright," replies Frances. She makes eye contact, "Wally, I appreciate your kindness and everything. I really do. But you really shouldn't hang out with me."

"Why not?" asks Wally with his mouth full.

"You just can't," Frances looks at her watch, "Oh my! I'd better go. Thank you for treating me."

"No problem," smiles Wally, "Thank you for introducing me to this delicious frozen chocolate coffee. See you soon?"

Frances hesitates, "Yea, sure." She leaves the table. "Maybe," she whispers under her breath.

Wally waves bye and orders another iced mocha.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Wally, calm down and just slide the radiator in, gently," orders Alan. Wally takes a few, deep breathes to calm down his tinkling body. He's been acting rather hyper, even for him, since he had those six frozen mochas at the diner. He almost gave himself away by arriving at work at super-speed, just barely catching himself before his co-workers noticed.

Wally dances his anxious body as if he needs to use the restroom.

"Wally," says Alan, "If you have to go, go."

"It's not that," replies Wally, "I just feel restless. Next order of business, today please."

"Alright, alright," snuffs Alan, "Get me four of those lug nuts, please."

Wally, without realizing it, zips over to the parts bench and back in less than a second, with only two of the lug nuts. Alan jerks his head in disbelief, "Wally, how did, are you feeling alright? You've been jumpy ever since you got here."

"Just fine and dandy," a bouncy Wally answers enthusiastically. The buzzer rings, "I'll get it." Wally skips over to the door.

"Calm down and take it easy Wally!" shouts Alan.

Wally opens the door to find Frances delivering the pizzas.

"FRANCES!" shouts Wally excitedly, "You came!"

She actually smiles, "Well, it was my turn."

"Cool!" exclaims Wally, "Let me take those off your hands." Wally takes the ten super-sized pizzas from Frances and dashes for the table. He's already wolfing down six slices when Alan calls out to him.

"Wally! Aren't you going to pay her?"

"Oh right." Wally stuffs a slice in his mouth and gives Frances the money on the bench. "Sorry about that. Hey Alan, can I take a minute with Frances?"

"Be quick about it," answers Alan, "We have to finish this car today."

"Wally steps outside with Frances. He pulls a $10 bill out his pocket, "Here babe, an extra tip for my favorite delivery girl."

Frances is taken aback, "Wally, you don't have to do that."

"I want to," insists Wally, "besides, it's because of me we're now ordering those extra pizzas. That's a lot of work for a young lady."

Frances slowly accepts the tip, "Thank you. You're not being generous because you like me, are you?"

"Maybe," smiles Wally, "you're cute, sweet, and smart, despite what everyone says about you. And I think you're actually quite friendly,"

Frances is touched, "Oh Wally. I don't know what to say." She pauses, "Thank you. You're being so nice and I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do," says Wally, "What makes you say that?"

Frances then feels a slight headache coming on, "I'm sorry, I must go."

She starts to run. Wally grabs her arm, "Wait. How about lunch tomorrow? McDonald's, noon. Promise."

Frances forces a smile, "I'll try."

"See you tomorrow then!" says Wally, excitedly.

"Fine. Bye now." Frances runs off before Wally can say anything else. He's puzzled. Frances sure is the strangest and most mysterious girl he's ever met, yet that makes her so intriguing.

"Wally!" calls Alan.

"Coming!"

Frances exits the station. Her headache intensifies. "Oh no, not again."

Six pizzas (mostly Wally) and one fixed car later, the mechanics clean up and Alan gives them the final week report. Then everybody gathers in Alan's office to watch the Friday night movie, _Days of Thunder._ Only ten minutes into the movie, they hear police cars and sirens pull out.

Wally jumps for excitement. He doesn't want to miss any of the movie, but maybe this was his chance. It's a small sacrifice to make. "Ah Alan, can I be excused?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back."

Wally exits the station and follows the police cars. They stop in front of an authentic jewelry store. Wally jumps up and down. There's a robbery in progress! He's excited. He starts to dash for the store when he realizes that he doesn't have his costume. His costume is at home. With not a second to lose, Wally dashes for home, but sees his Aunt Charlotte's car in the drive way. He chocks. He can't get in through his bedroom window. It's locked.

Wally dashes for the back door first. His mother, Aunt Charlotte, and Uncle Edger are sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He goes for the front door, dashes to his room, and changes into his costume, all within three seconds. He takes off out the door, thinking that nobody has seen him.

Flash returns to the location. The police have barely moves towards the building. The robbery is obviously still in progress. Flash swops by the cops, leaving them puzzled by a sudden gust of wind, and enters the store. The front of the store looks to have already been robbed. No robber in slight. Flash then sees that a door leading to the back has been blown away.

Blown away? What kind of criminal is this?

Flash dashes through the door, only to suddenly slip on some grease, falls on his behind, slides across the room, and crashes into a giant pile of eggs. So much for a grand entrance. An egg socked Flash hears a wacky laugh coming from the vault.

"Hey you!" Flash tries gets up but slips back on the floor. The laughter gets louder. Wally's eyes bug out as he looks upon the culprit. A wacky guy dressed in a multi colored and patterned clown suit with pink and blond hair emerges from the vault, holding a funny looking gadget.

"Would you like bacon bits with your eggs?" He fires bacon bits from his gun and laughs hysterical, but when he looks, Flash is now wear to be seen. Flash slides his way to the restroom, quickly washes himself off as best as he can, then reappears as fast as he disappeared. The weird thief looking puzzled.

"Just who do you think you are?" asks Flash.

"Just who do you think you are?" replies the clown.

Wally points proudly to himself, "I'm the Flash, fastest man alive."

"The Flash?" laughs the clown, "You look more like a Kid Flash to me."

Flash is stunned, "Now look here."

"Catch!" The clown through something at Flash and he catches it. It's only a teddy bear.

"Ha, some trick." The bear explodes, sending Flash to the ground once again.

"Hahahaha," laughs the trickster, "You we're saying?"

Flash recovers and leaps to his feet, "What are you, some kind of trickster or something?"

"I sure am," Trickster answers proudly, pressing a button and releasing a bunch of balloons and streamers from across the room.

"So you like tricks ha?" smirks Flash, "I've got some tricks of my own."

Flash spins around the room, gathers up all streamers, and ties up the Trickster before he has a chance to respond, causing him to drop the bag of jewelry he was holding. Flash stops spinning with a smile on his face, puts his hands on hips, and looks at the Trickster.

"How about that? Now may I ask why you're taking those expensive, foreign jewels?"

"Because I can," answers Trickster, uses a trick pair of scissors to cut himself free, startling Flash. "And because it's fun."

Trickster takes out a nose gun and fires at Flash, who gets out of the way. The stuff from the gun a table and melts it, "It's a snot gun."

"Wow, I'm amused." Flash grabs the snot gun from the Trickster and throws it out the window. Trickster then starts floating and running in midair, much to Wally's amusement.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh I can alright. In fact, catch ME if you can." Flash and Trickster chase each other around the room, just barely missing each other. Trickster then takes out another gun. "Try this yummy treat." Trickster shots large globs of special glue on the floor and Flash runs into it.

Flash struggles but can't get lose, "Why you."

"Looks like you're stuck," laughs Trickster. He picks up his bag of stolen jewels and waves, "See you later, sucker."

Just then, Trickster's own gun floats from his hand and hits him in the head. Then several pieces of metal hit him until he's knocked from the air and falls to the floor with the wind knocked out of him.

Flash looks to see what looks like a women standing in the room. She has purple hair and is wearing a silver suit with a purple mask. She crosses her arms towards the Trickster.

Flash smiles, "Wow! I don't know who you are, but thanks for helping me out."

The lady frowns at the Flash, "What makes you think I'm helping you?" A purple glow appears around her and the jewelry flies towards her, "I'm taking these for myself."

Flash struggles to free himself from the glue, but the more he struggles the more stuck he gets. Meanwhile, the purple haired lady in the silver costume collects all the jewelry around herself.

"No stop!" yells Flash, "You can't take those! It's wrong. And it'll make me look bad!"

"Not my problem," says the lady.

Just then, the Trickster wakes up and throws sneezing powder at the lady, "Have a nice sneeze, Magenta!"

"What did you call...Aw...Aw" The magnetized lady drops the jewelry as she sneezes, but she retains enough composer to gather up sharp tools and aim them at Trickster. Trickster then takes out a freeze ray to freeze some of the objects, but not enough that Magenta circles a hammer around and knocks it out of his hand, landing right next to Flash.

"Running out of tricks?" asks Magenta.

"Not quite," laughs Trickster as he shots pepper towards Magenta.

While the thieves continue to battle it out, Flash notices the freeze ray next to him. He recalls a science project of putting super glued things in the freezer to get them unstuck. Stretching his sticky arm out as far as he can, he just barely reaches the ray. He turns the ray on full blast and the glue starts to become brittle, but not fast enough.

Trickster creates a circle of pepper around Magenta and sets fire to it. The heat causes Magenta to lose her magnetism. Trickster grabs the bag of stolen jewelry, activates his air shoes, and takes off in the air. Magenta, however, isn't giving up, jumps through the fire, and goes after Trickster.

Flash finally manages to free himself, but now he's got the fire to deal with. At first, he's not quite sure what to do.

"Wait a sec," Flash snaps his fingers, "Wind puts fire out."

Flash gets in front of the fire and waves his arms to create a wind vortex, but the fire only spreads throughout the building.

"Oh no. What did I do wrong?" Flash feels himself suffocating, coughs, gets down on his hands and knees, and crawls under the smoke. Fortunately, the fire sprinklers come on and put out much of the interior fire. The fire fighters put out the rest of the fire in minutes and enter the building to find this costumed kid half passed out.

When Wally comes to, he finds himself on a stretcher. He feels for his mask and discovers it hasn't been removed. Just as he breathes a sigh of relief, he sees two police officers looking down at him with angry eyes.

Flash feels a lump in his float. It's one of those rare times he can't speak. Finally, one of the cops speaks, "Who the heck are you?"

Flash gasp and opens his mouth, "I'm, I'm, I'm the Flash. Ah, how's it going?"

"Just what did you think you were doing in there?" growls Cop #2.

Flash gulps, "I, I was just trying to stop the robbery."

"Another one hah?" says Cop #1, "All you crazy psychos do is cause trouble. You belong in a mental institution like the Trickster."

Flash is shocked by this statement, "Now look here. I'm no psychos who thinks he's a hero. I really do have super powers. I'm the Flash and I am a hero, or at least, I'm going to be. I'm the good guy."

Cop #2 glares at him again, "Did you know that the criminals got away with the stolen jewelry and the building burned down."

Flash's eyes bug out, "No. Ah, not really. I mean, it didn't go as I planned but..."

"Enough," orders Cop #1, "You go home kid! I don't ever want to see you again. If we do, you'll be arrested for unauthorized trespassing and interfering with a crime, among other things. Now leave before I change my mind."

"But..."

"LEAVE!"

Wally's about to say something else when he sees his Uncle Barry right behind the cops with the forensics team. He takes that as his clue to leave. He zips away before anyone says anything else.

Flash runs to the top of a building and has a good view of the now burned down jewelry store. He is horrified. He helped do this. He knows that the cops let him off easy. The cops actually thought he was psycho. Wally is aware of those crazy people who think they're heroes or something, but he's not one of them.

Flash kneels down with his hands on top of his head. He never meant for this to happen. He came out here to stop the robbery, but he only got humiliated instead. He got his butt kicked, the criminals got away, the rare foreign jewelry got stolen, and the building burned down. To make matter worse, the cops called him a psycho. That really hurt and was uncalled for.

Flash walks slowly home. He's angry, embarrassed, frustrated, and hungry. He wanted to be a hero, but he was a joke. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Wally arrives home, dashes to his room, and quickly changes into his pajamas. He looks at the clock. It's almost midnight. He was supposed to be home nearly two hours ago. For the moment, however, Wally doesn't care. He's tired and hungry and just wants to eat. He makes his way to the kitchen to find Mary sitting at the dining room table staring at a coffee cup.

"Hi Mom," greets Wally cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong.

Mary looks up slowly and glares at her son, "Where have you been?"

On the other side of town, Frances wakes up in front of her bedroom window. She has a splitting headache, almost as bad as a migraine. Frances shakes her head and sits up. She hears something cling. She sees a bag next to her that doesn't belong to her. Afraid to look in the bag, she dose anyway to find the bag full of jewelry! Rare, expensive, foreign jewelry!

"Oh no. Not again."


	7. Frances' Low Self-Esteem

**Chapter 7-Frances' Low Self-Esteem**

Wally feels the sweat in the palms of his hands as his mother stares at him intensely. He rubs his fingers together nervously.

"I...I was **,"** he starts nervously, "We had a late party. Yea that's it. We had a late party at the, at the station. Yea. Sure was busy. We had a ball."

Wally gives a thumbs up. That's really not that far from the truth, though not quite the right words.

"Oh really?" replies Mary with a stern look, "I called Alan and he said you left hours ago. I checked with all your friends and hang outs and no one had seen you."

By now, Mary is standing up with her hands on her hips. Wally tries to avoid eye contact with her. He feels tongue tied, but he must say something, "I was, uh, playing hide and go seek." Wally gives a cheesy grin.

Mary glazes at her son, "Very funny Wally. I want the truth. Where were you?"

Wally stands there tied toughed, which is rare. He really hadn't thought about what he'd say to his mom about all this.

"I uh, decided to...um, check out a crime scene near the station. The police went out there and I was curious. I'd never seen a crime in progress before."

Wally expects his mother to start yelling at him about how dangerous that was, but instead Mary relaxes her arms and lowers her eyes a little, "That's it?"

"Uh, yea," replies Wally.

"Then how come Inez said that she saw you here tonight?"

Whoops. Wally didn't into account that Inez might be there too.

"Maybe she imagined me here," jokes Wally, "You know how crazy Inez is about me."

Mary turns her back to Wally and looks down. Wally knows what this means. He starts to feels the sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Go to your room Wally," orders Mary, "Maybe by morning you'll be ready to tell me the truth."

Wally almost feels tears forming in his eyes. He stands there for another minute before he finally moves his feet and heads towards his room.

"Night Mom, I love you!"

Mary doesn't answer.

Wally shouts his door, flops on the bed, and buries his face in his pillow. He knows that he has worried his Mom. Wally hates lying to her, and he's not very good at it neither. Naturally, he hadn't let his mother in on his secret. She'd tell him that he was much too young and didn't know jack about what he was doing. Wally had thought about telling her after he turned thirty.

Wally admits to himself that he's got much to learn, but he still thinks he knows a lot more then he really does, "So I had a setback. Okay, I had a disaster, but why am I mopping about it. I just have to try keep trying." Wally makes himself comfortable and smiles, "So the police think I'm crazy. I'll show them. Central City needs a hero, and that hero's got to be me."

At 10:30 next morning, Wally is abruptly awaken by a thundering roar in his stomach. He remembers that he hadn't eaten since before his mission last night. Fortunately, yesterday was pay day and today is Saturday, which means 'all you can eat breakfast buffet'. Wally quickly showers and dresses. He chooses his favorite Buzz Lightyear t-shirt, pair of jeans, and blue sneakers. He also gets a forest green jacket before heading out. Wally finds Mary sitting at the kitchen table, drinking her coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Mom," says Wally cheerfully.

Mary briefly looks at her son and gives a nod, then looks back at her paper. She's giving Wally the silent treatment, her way of making Wally feel guilty and forcing him to come clean. Wally does feel guilty, but he's in no mood of telling her what he was really doing last night.

"Bye Mom!" yells Wally as he opens the front door.

"Remember you've got a study session with Dawn at 1 o'clock," reminds Mary.

Wally is discouraged, "Ah yea." He walks out the door and then it hits him. He totally forgot about that and he had asked Frances out on a lunch date. However, he's meeting Frances at noon and if he leaves the McDonald's at 12:59, he'll be there on time. No problem.

After consuming ten very overloaded plates at the breakfast buffet, Wally gets many strange looks and he takes that it's time to go. Still hungry, he goes to the bakery next to the police department and orders six large bags of powdered donut holes.

Coming out of the bakery and already having consumed half of the first bag, Wally sees Don standing in front of the station. He's wearing a warm-up suit and holding a tennis bag. Wally's already on his second bag when he reaches his cousin.

"Hiya cuz," greets Wally cheerfully.

"Hi Wally," replies Don, "What brings you here on a Saturday?"

"A little snack," Wally shows Don the remaining bags of donut holes, "What about you? You're not training in the lab today are you? It's Saturday."

"No," answers Don, "I'm going to play tennis."

Wally rolls his eyes, "Talk about boring."

Don glares at him, "It's fun and very good for the body and heart. You should try it sometimes."

"No thanks," replies Wally with his mouth full, "Want one?"

"No thanks," answers Don, "I don't like to eat junk before exercising."

Wally finishes the second bag, tosses it into the outdoor trash can, and starts on the third bag. "So who are you playing with?"

Don blushes a little, "A friend."

"Is it Meloni?" asks Wally in a cheeky voice. Don buttons his lips. "Ah ha! It is isn't it?"

Don looks embarrassed, "Yea so?"

"I knew it I knew it. Don and Meloni, sitting on a tree. Or should I say, Don and Meloni, hitting the ball back and forth. Making out on the tennis court."

"Shut up!" replies Don. Just then, Meloni comes down the street and waves for Don. "Gotta go," says Don as he takes off.

"Have fun you lovebirds!" shouts Wally.

"SHUT UP!" Wally watches the pair board the bus until it's out of sight. He throws away the third bag of donuts and opens the forth when he notices his Uncle Barry's car. Barry wasn't supposed to be working this weekend. Barry and Carrie, wearing her hockey uniform, exit the car.

"Hey guys," greets Wally with his mouth full. He shallows before continuing, "What are you two doing here? I didn't think you were working today."

"I'm not really," replies Barry, "Carrie has a hockey game. I'm just here to drop this off."

Wally looks at a large paper bag inside a plastic evidence bag. Barry goes inside while Wally and Carrie wait outside.

"Where did that come from?" asks Wally stuffing another donut hole into his mouth.

Carrie looks at him with her own cheeky grin, "It came from that jewelry store, the one you helped make a mess of last night."

Wally nearly chocks, "What?" he coughs out, "How do you know about it?"

"It was all over the news this morning."

"It WAS?"

"Yea. Nice job Wally."

Wally looks embarrassed, "Don't remind me. And don't go spreading it around neither. I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"I can imagine," replies Carrie, "By the way, you might be happy to know that the bag Dad has was found at the crime scene this morning. It was full of the stolen jewels."

Wally is even more surprised, "You're kidding! You mean someone actually returned them?"

"It appears that way," answers Carrie, "with the word 'sorry' written on the bag. That's unusual I'm telling you."

"Sure is," says Wally in thought, "Even I know that."

After Barry and Carrie leave, Wally has finished all six bags of powdered donut holes. He's 'STILL' hungry and while thinking about where to get his next snack, Wally spots Frances a few yards in front of him. Thinking she's headed towards the McDonald's for their lunch date, he follows her. Then he notices that she's headed for her church. Frances went to confession several times a week, sometimes twice in one day. Wally doesn't get it. There's no way Frances could be that much of a sinner.

Curious, Wally quietly follows Frances into the church and watches as she goes into the confession booth. Somehow, Wally manages to wait for about ten minutes, but that's long enough. Just what was Frances saying in there anyway? Wally decides to listen in. He carefully opens the booth just a crack. He puts his ear next to the crack and can just barely make out what Frances and the priest are saying.

"Are you allowing yourself to make friends now?" asks the priest.

"I don't want to talk about that again," replies Frances.

"What about the fall ball coming up? You plan on going to that?"

"Why would I?"

"I think it would be good for you," answers the priest.

Wally turns his head away from the crack. THE FALL BALL. He completely forgot about that. How could he? He was always so desperate to find a date. Why he always seemed to have a hard time finding one he doesn't know.

"Maybe I could get a date with Frances," Wally says out loud, "My dateless streak is about to end!"

The door opens up and an angry Frances stares at Wally.

"What is this? How dare you listen in!"

"Sorry Frances," replies Wally, "but I wanted to know if our lunch date is still on. Is it?"

"Not now!" yells Frances, "Good day!" Frances slams the booth door closed again. A distraught Wally turns around and leaves.

"Great. I blow it again. You can't I ever get anything right?"

A few minutes later, Wally is sitting outside on the steps of the church. His stomach growls, again. It's after noon already. He might as well make his way to the Allen's and eat lunch at there. He gets up and walks slowly down the steps.

"Wally!" He turns around and is surprised to see Frances running towards him, holding a large coffee cup.

"Wally," says Frances a little winded, "Here. I'm sorry."

It was an iced mocha. Wally is taken aback. "Frances, I thought you were, you didn't have to...Thank You." Wally happily accepts the iced mocha and starts drinking.

"I'm, I'm really sorry Wally," says Frances. "My priest suggest this. He said I might have passed up an opportunity for a valuable friendship."

"Really?" replies Wally, "I thought I was the one who blew it. So, we back on for lunch?"

Frances looks uncertain, "Well..."

"I'm buying," Wally grabs her wrist, "Let's go."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"I don't know," says Frances taking a sip of her coke, "I appreciate your asking me and all that, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" asks Wally taking a huge bit of his eleventh Big Mac. "What's the excuse this time?"

"Well," Frances isn't sure what to say, "I don't have anything to wear."

"Go shopping."

"I don't have any money," answers Frances.

"What about the money you make from the pizza place?"

Frances looks down, "I have to pay rent."

Wally's surprised, "Why?"

"Long story. Please don't ask."

Wally snaps his fingers, "Problem solved. I'll buy you a dress."

Frances isn't so sure, "Dresses are expensive."

Wally finishes his super-size chocolate milkshake and lets out a small burp, "Well, my Mom, aunts, and cousins get beautiful formals from a discount store."

Frances sighs, "Sounds nice, but I still don't think..."

"Think nothing of it. You're not going to stop me. Perhaps Dawn could help..." Wally practically chocks on his twelfth burger and looks at his watch. "Oh my goodness, its 1:57! I was supposed to meet Dawn almost an hour ago! She and Mom will kill me for being late again."

Wally stuffs the last of his burgers and fries in his mouth, dumps the trash, and the pair head out the door.

"Guess you need to go study," Frances sounds disappointed.

Wally snaps his figures again, "Hey Frances. Why don't you come with me? You can study with us."

Frances shakes her head, but Wally grabs her hand and drags her along. "Come on. I'm not taking no for answer. To tell you truth though, I'm really not looking forward to this. I 'HATE' studying. Makes me so hungry and sleepy, and my head gets all spinney and aches. I usually give up after a few minutes. Dawn's creative and tries to make it fun, but I just don't find learning fun. Well, I did find chemistry kind of interesting in 8th grade. I don't know why I was interested in it and I actually made a B in it, but that's about it."

Frances nods her head, "I know how you feel. But at least your family cares about your education. If my Mother would pay just a little bit of attention to me, then I might be doing better in school."

Wally stops walking and looks at Frances, "Hey you know what? That's the first personal thing you've said to me."

Frances is shocked by what she just said, "It is? Maybe I'm getting comfortable around you."

Wally smiles, "I think so."

On the way to the Allens', Frances finally opens up and tells Wally of her sad past. She tells of the horrible car crash three years ago that she survived, but her father and brother didn't. She also tells Wally how her mother blames her for the accident.

Wally's shocked, "Why would she blame 'you' on the accident? You weren't even driving."

Frances sighs, "Mother believes I'm cursed by the devil. She's always thought that. My brother was a perfect saint, her pride and joy, everybody's pride and joy. Now he's gone and she's stuck with me, the devil. Sometimes I just wish I had never been born. Everything was perfect in my family until I came. I ruined everything."

Now Wally is extremely shocked, "That's nonsense Frances. You're pretty, smart, kind-hearted. You're different from the other girls, which makes you special."

Frances frowns, "No I'm not. I'm a freak."

Wally shacks his head, "No no. People call 'me' a freak. In fact, I'm a clown. Everyone tends not to like me at first, but I have a tendency to grow on people."

Frances cracks a little smile, "I believe that."

They reach the Allens' at about 2:20. The garage door is open and they go inside. Dawn is sitting at the dining room table staring at a book. Wally sure hopes she's in a forgiving mood.

"Hello Dawn. I'm here."

"You are an hour and 20 minutes late Wally," answers Dawn sternly without looking up, "I'm surprised you even can at all."

"Oh yea well," Wally gestures towards Frances, who looks nervous, "You know Frances Kane from school, don't you?"

"I've seen her around," Dawn closes her book, slowly gets up, and stares firmly at Wally. "When is this going to end Wally? When are you going to realize what's at stake here?"

Wally tries to look calm, "I ah..."

"Did you know that I cancelled a trip to Six Flags with my girlfriends today to stay home and help you study?"

"Which Six Flags? There's two of them," Wally's trying to be cheeky.

"Funny. Do you know how many hours I've put aside to help you improve your schoolwork and you didn't show up? And when you do, you never paid attention. Do you really think I want to spend my Saturday afternoon tutoring you?"

Wally still can't lose his cheeky attitude, "Well can I help it that academics are boring and pointless?" Frances slaps Wally on the back of the head rather hard. "OW! Geez, what was that for?"

Frances crosses her arms, "Saving you the trouble from doing that to yourself several years from now when you regret saying that."

"Why would I regret it?"

"Because I regret it right now," answers Frances, "My academic record is so poor I can't even get into community college. I have no skills and no future, and I had to get a cheap, junky apartment even though I'm not yet 18. Mother kicked me out."

Wally bits his lip, "Would I really regret it?" Then he realizes the second part of Frances statement. "Huh. Did you just say your mother kicked you out? Are you serious?"

"I was hoping that rumor wasn't true," adds Dawn.

"I'm afraid it is," says Frances.

Wally bits his lip. He's not sure what to say, "I'm so sorry Frances. I can't imagine. I really am sorry. Would you like a hug?"

Frances tries to refuse the hug at first, but Wally persist and she finally gives in. He also accepts a small hug from Dawn. She can't even remember the last somebody other than her priest was so kind to her.

Finally, Wally sighs, "Well, I guess we'd better get started, as much as I don't want too."

Dawn holds up her hand, "Wally, it's late already and my patience has run out. Why don't we skip studying and go have some fun?"

Wally can't believe his ears, "Really? You're letting me get away with this?"

"Just this once," replies Dawn, "All work and no play equals an unhealthy life, as Grammy used to say."

Wally gives her a thumbs up, "Right on cuz. Oh Dawn, you won't tell my Mom, will you?"

"As long as you don't tell mine."

"Deal." They shake on it, "You coming Frances?"

Later, after a couple of hours of miniature golf and bumper cars, the trio are in the formal discount store trying on stuff for the fall ball. That is Dawn and Wally, especially, are shopping and trying on stuff. Frances is just standing in a corner half-heartedly complimenting on them. She took a look at a couple price tags and immediately gave up. Even for a discount store, she can't afford these prices.

"What'd ya think?" Wally comes out in a flashy lime green blazer with a pink hankie, pink shirt, and grey pants. Frances raises her eyes then giggles, "You're not actually considering that are you?"

Wally looks at himself in the mirror, "I guess not, but try everything once Grammy always used to say." He looks at Frances again, "Have you tried anything on yet?"

"I huh..," hesitates Frances, "Nothing here interest me."

Wally waves it off, "Oh come on you haven't even looked. There's hundreds of styles here." Wally jogs over to a rack and picks up a rather sexy deep blue ruched halter dress with a very short skirt.

"Wally! That looks like something a stripper would wear."

"Actually, I think strippers show a lot more skin then this, at least in the movies they do."

Wally puts the dress back and picks up leopard-printed V-neck dress with a short skirt and long sleeves. "Euck!" goes Frances, "I 'HATE' animals prints." Wally then picks up a short, open back halter. Frances shakes her head, "Longer skirt please." Wally then shows her silver sweet-heart with a huge bow and a strapless dress with tiered ruffles. Frances makes a disgusted look, "You've got to be kidding."

Wally slaps the dresses back on the rack, "Babe you've got to loosen up." Wally heads back to the dressing rooms as Dawn comes out in a black wrap-front dress with a ruby red belt that ties into a small ribbon.

"Dawn, you always wear black. Why don't you wear something with color for a change?"

"I have color right here," she replies pointing to the red belt.

"I meant color in the dress. And that looks rather grown-up."

"I like black," argues Dawn, "Besides, I'm being escorted by a 20-year-old and I should look mature."

Wally looks back at Frances, "Dawn doesn't like adolescent boys. One of our youth group consolers' agreed to be her date."

Dawn frowns, "It's not a real date. He offered to be my escort and I accepted. Besides, he took ballroom classes."

"Big wow". Wally goes back into the dressing room. Dawn sticks her tongue out at him. Frances giggles. Dawn then comes over to her. "You need something for the fall ball."

Frances lowers her eyes, "I really shouldn't even be going. Besides, these dresses are too expensive, discount or not."

Dawn grabs her hand and takes her to another corner of the store. "These are the clearance racks Frances. And it looks like they have lots of stuff in your size. Take a look."

Dawn picks a couple of dresses from the clearance rack herself. Frances barely glances at the rack when she spots a dress that she can't take her eyes off of. It's a white strapless, knee-length crinkle chiffon with large, spread-out orchid purple floral prints. Frances feels it, it feels very soft. And it looks to be the right size.

"Oh that would look beautiful on you," says Dawn.

Frances snaps out of her trance, "Oh I don't know. I don't have the body for it."

"Have more faith in yourself Frances." Dawn takes the dress off the rack and hands it to Frances. Then she looks at the price tag, "$29.99, originally $130."

Frances can't believe it, it's almost too good to be true. She could almost buy this one herself.

Dawn then spots someone she didn't expect to see here, her brother Don. He's looking through some jackets on clearance.

"Don't you have three dressy jackets at home you haven't ever worn?"

Don is startled, "Dawn! I didn't expect to see you here. I, I outgrew them."

Dawn smirks, "No you haven't. I know you Don. You want to look good for Meloni."

Meloni comes over and shows two dresses to Don. Then she notices the other two girls, "Oh. Hello Dawn. Hey, Frances isn't it?"

Don looks nervous, "Ah, I'm going to try this stuff on." Don takes off for the dressing rooms. Meloni looks rather nervous too.

Dawn smiles and takes from the rack a red baby doll dress with spaghetti straps that cris-cross in the back.

"Try this one on," she whispers to Meloni, "His eyes will pop right out of his head."

Frances smiles and looks at her own dress. I wouldn't hurt to try it on.

 **Note: That is Frances' real background story from the comics.**


	8. Fall Ball

**Chapter 13-Fall Ball**

Frances sits nervously on the blue couch in the West's living room. She's on the verge of sweating bullets and hoping the sweat doesn't wash off her make-up. She's dressed in the beautiful strapless, orchid/white floral printed crinkle chiffon Wally bought her. She though Wally was going to lose his head completely when she tried it on. Her blond hair is pined up, sparkling earrings dangle from her ears, and pearl colored low-heel sandals with a jewel in the middle grace her feet. Wally not only bought the dress but the shoes as well. The earrings belong to Mary, who helped Frances dress for the evening. Even though she promised to pay him back as soon as possible, Wally said he wouldn't accept it.

None the less, Frances swears to herself to pay Wally back, every last cent.

Frances sits on the couch with her hands folded, or rather cringed together, praying that this night won't be a disaster. She also prays not to make Wally feel ashamed by her.

Mary, dressed in a dark purple beaded jacket dress, bangs on her son's door, "Wally, what are you doing! We have been ready for half an hour and the others are waiting for us. Now hurry up!"

Wally could have been ready in seconds, or maybe minutes since he was dressing up, but had decided to just take his time and make sure he's looking his absolute best. Before he got his speed, he was known to spend twice as long getting ready then the average girl, maybe even longer.

Wally, looking in his mirror trying to make sure his hair is prefect, rolls his eyes. He had been beyond overjoyed about the ball, until he found out that his mother, Aunt Iris, _and_ Uncle Barry were chaperoning. Actually, Iris and Barry sighed up to chaperon weeks ago, but Mary only signed up the other day. Wally and his mother have started talking again, but mostly just general conversations. Mary hasn't attempted to stir the conversations towards that night, but she still glares at Wally every so often and has been keeping real close tabs on him. That's probably why she signed up to chaperon for the ball, to keep an eye on her son. Wally wonders if she's forgotten about the whole thing, but mostly likely she hasn't. She's probably waiting it out until Wally confesses.

Still, she seems pleased that Wally not only got a date, but seems to like Frances as well. She even tailored Frances dress for her and did her make-up and hair, and let her borrow a pair of her favorite earrings. Frances feels a sense of security around Wally's Mom that she never feels around her own mother, at least not sense she was really little. She was totally taken aback when Mary volunteered to help her get dressed.

Wally finally emerges from his room. He's dressed in a fancy green shirt with gold shimmery and shiny dark brown leather jacket with bling around his neck. He's also tight dress-up black jeans and shiny black shoes. His red hair is spiked up, with hair gel overkill.

Mary's eyes pop wide open when she sees her son, "For heaven's sake Wally! You'll be inconspicuous."

"That's the whole idea," remarks Wally. He had wanted to go for a shinny gold suit, but Wally knew that he's Mom would never let him get away with that. **"** Well Frances, what do you..."

Before Wally can finish his sentence, his jaw drops. Frances is absolutely gorgeous! A pure, drop dead beauty.

"Frances, you look so beautiful! So drop dead gorgeous! More beautiful than any Hollywood glamour girl!"

Frances blushes somewhat embarrassed, and a bit surprised, "There's no way I could be that pretty."

"Frances, stop saying that. Really, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on"

"You've got to be kidding!" says Frances bewildered.

"No way Frances. Really."

"Really?"

"Come on kids," orders Mary, "You can complement each other in the car."

Frances does think Wally might have over did it a tad, but she dose think he looks kind of cool. Wally keeps giving Frances endless complaints.

"Frances, you need to learn how to give yourself some credit. You really are a beautiful girl, both inside and out. You've got to quit listening to the negative and start believing in yourself."

 _I really wish I was beautiful on the inside,_ Frances thinks to herself. None the less, she promises herself she'll have a good time, and not spoil the night for Wally, the first boy who's ever paid any positive attention to her.

At the Allen's house, Don isn't so sure about the charcoal-striped, two button suit he's chosen with a black, red, gray, and white diagonal striped tie and red and gray hankie in the pocket. He looks like a lawyer about to go to court instead of a teenager going to a high school dance.

"I look like a dork in this suit."

"That's because you are one," replies Dawn, wearing a sleeveless, golden brown empire waist dress with a ruched bodice. "Maybe if you'd get rid of the tie and the jacket and unbutton the top of your shirt, you might look a little more hip."

Don doesn't feel comfortable with that idea, "I think I'll stick with the business look thanks."

Dawn shakes her head, "Don, it's the fall ball, not a business meeting." Dawn grabs her twin's hand and leads him out, "Now loosen up and come."

Don is has sweat drops coming down his face, "I'm nervous Dawn. After tonight, everyone will know that Meloni and I are a couple."

"Don," says Dawn, "You and Meloni need to stop pretending. It took her a lot of guts to come to our house tonight, considering how uncomfortable Dad is with this."

Don agrees, "Dad said it's okay as long as I don't marry her. Like that's ever going to happen."

The twins make it down stairs, where their parents, Mary, Wally, Frances, Meloni, and Dawn's date are waiting. Don momentarily forgets his insecurity when he sees Meloni in her red, spaghetti strap, back criss cross dress. Wally giggles when he sees Don.

"Hey Don, going to the office?" giggles Wally.

"Speak for yourself," replies Don at Wally's look.

"Hey," replies Wally, "At least I look young and hip." Wally then notices Dawn's dress, "Golden brown?"

"Hey, it's not black," remarks Dawn, standing next to their 20-year-old youth counselor.

Everyone then complaints on how beautiful Frances looks. Frances still can't believe she could look nowhere near as beautiful as everyone says.

"Are we all here?" asks Barry, "No we're not." Barry turns towards the kitchen door, "Carrie! Get out here!"

"I'm not going!"

"Will you come on before I drag you out?" Barry orders firmly.

Carrie inches her way her around the door. Wally takes one look at her and laughs. Carrie retreats back into the kitchen. Mary hits Wally with her shoulder and Barry again orders Carrie out. Once again inching her way out; the tomboyish, extreme sports and outdoor fanatic Carrie's idea of dressing up is a clean (though not necessary unstained nor unspoiled) pair of jeans, flip-flops, and a "dressy" sports jersey. And yet there she stands, in a 'DRESS'! And not just a dress; a black and white floral print tube dress with a solid black contrast bottom and belt tie at the waist. Carrie doesn't even wear dresses to church, although she does wear very slightly more feminine tops to church or weddings on occasion.

"Do I have to wear this embarrassment?" asks Carrie for perhaps the 10th time.

"Yes Carrie you do," answers her adopted mother, "It's a good thing to see you look like a girl for once. Now come on."

Barry, holding back tears at the sight of his youngest daughter looking so grown up and pretty, picks up some bags of refreshments and heads out the door, barely managing not to sneer at the sight his son with Meloni Thawne. Barry's not pleased that his son is dating the daughter of his old, very bitter college rival, but Iris convinced him to keep his mouth shut, reminding him that Meloni is nothing like her father and that their children had nothing to do with their rivalry.

The adults go out first, followed by the teenagers. Carrie is dragging along behind, "Why do I have to go anyway. I'm homeschooled and I'm a freshmen."

"They'll be other homeschoolers and freshmen there," replies Dawn, "Besides, I don't think Mom and Dad trust you not to practice your sports moves inside the house."

"Hey, I don't break that much stuff," retorts Carrie, "What am I supposed to? Sit still and watch TV or play video games? Talk about boring."

"Works for me," says Wally.

"I didn't ask you."

In the school cafeteria, the some 50 members of the school's 70's disco dance club, that's right, a club for students to dance to 70's disco music, dance to one of the disco hits from hits from the disco era. That's right, the school has a club that meets specifically to dance to dance music from the 60's and 70's. The music ranges from 70's disco to the latest dance club music. Some of the chaperones even join in on the dances, including Iris and Mary. Barry prefers to stay away from the dance floor, as does Don.

Several of the dance club members are dressed like 60's or 70's hippies, but Dawn, who's a member, wasn't allowed to dress like that. She's not particular a fan of the hippie look anyway, but she does put on a pair of 70's style shades when dancing to a disco beat.

While his own mother and aunt are on the dance floor shaking their own booties, Wally is almost clueless on hippie and disco era dances, though he does know the "YMCA" and "The Chicken Dance". He decides to sit out the disco dances and wait for the next set. Frances decides to stay on the floor, even though she doesn't know most of dances herself, she picks up quickly. Frances really seems to be enjoying herself, much to Wally's delight.

Wally makes his way to the refreshments table. All this dancing has made him extra hungry. Remembering to make sure nobody's looking, he consumes an entire tray of chocolate cream puffs in a second. Next, he consumes a tray of chicken stuffed tortillas. He's about to pick up a party bowl of chips when he spots Don in the corner. Taking the bowl and cheese dipping sauce with him, he walks over to his cousin.

"Hey cuz," says Wally in between munches, "What are you doing over here? You know these dances. You do them all the time at home."

Don looks embarrassed, "I don't dance in public."

"If our own mothers can dance in front of our classmates, then so can you," Wally gives Don a shove, "Now get out there. Meloni's been dancing alone all night and you're over here. Now join her."

With Wally watching him, Don inches his way towards the dance floor. Meloni sees him, comes over, takes his hand, and leads him onto the floor. Having finished the chips and cheese dip, Wally makes his way back to the refreshments table. Again making sure nobody's looking, he works at super speed on fudge brownies, chocolate chip cookies, popcorn, meatballs, pigs in a blanket, and a whole pot of cocktail weenies.

While working on the fried chicken, Wally spots three guys talking to Carrie. The normally out going Carrie spent the early part of the night hiding behind the chaperones or stereo speakers, not wanting to be seen in a dress. Now, however, it seems as if she's loosing up and not one, not two, but three guys are talking to her! How amazing! At first, Wally is encouraged that Carrie is attracting the boys' attention until he notices that the guys are three of his senior classmates. Although they are really nice guys and wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her, Wally gets that brotherly protective feeling and walks over to them.

"Excuse me," says Wally, "Wouldn't you guys like to talk to some of the other girls?"

"What's the deal Wally?" asks one.

"You know she's freshman, and homeschooled?" says Wally, not believing that it's uncool at all for seniors to be with freshman, but that this particular freshman is like a little sister to him.

"Oh don't worry Wally," says his classmate, "We're not going to touch her or make out with her, we just want to dance with her."

Carrie gets a cheesy look on her face, "And you handsome devils are so nice, I'll just have to dance with all three of you."

The ecstatic boys each offer to lead the way. Wally grabs Carrie's arm, "You're Dad won't be happy about this."

"Hey," replies Carrie, "He wanted me to be a lady."

Wally's about to say something else when Carrie skips away with his classmates to the dance floor. Well, as long as they don't make out with her when the evenings over, she should be alright.

After a section of disco dances, soft music plays to give the winded, sweaty dancers a rest. Wally give Frances a cup of punch. She drinks it down quickly and is ready for another. After her second cup, Frances excuses herself to go the restroom and to make sure her make-up hasn't sweated off. Not comfortable going into the crowded restrooms, Frances decides to find a more private one on the other side of the school, although officially closed off for the evening.

"I don't think we ordered enough food," says one of the chaperones, noting the empty refreshment table.

"My, we've got some hungry kids tonight," says another. Mary, however, knows there's really only one hungry kid, hers. Mary finds Wally and taps on his shoulder. She points towards the refreshment table, which is now being reloaded.

"Oh great," says Wally relieved, "I was wondering if there was more food."

Mary grabs her son firmly by the arm, "Leave some for the other 300 people here."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Frances walks down the dark hallway of the back wing of the school. This is the wing for the band, chorus, and drama departments, away from the rest of the classrooms. It was supposed to be locked, but Frances is surprised to find the doors unlocked. She goes to the restroom on this wing. Now one else seems to be back here. Perfect.

As soon as the restroom door closes, two figures emerge from the chorus room, "About time someone came back here."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Back in the cafeteria, a bummed out Wally sits at one of the tables eating only a plate of food, all his Mom would allow him to get. Don comes over with a can of sprite. His face is red from the last few dances.

"You look bush," says Wally.

The cafeteria has gotten rather hot and stuffy. Don takes off his jacket and tie, "Man it's stuffy in here. How can you stand that leather jacket?"

"Its light," replies Wally, although he does feel rather hot in it. But taking it off would ruin his ensemble. He wants to keep it on as long as he can. Maybe he and Frances should get some fresh air before the next set of fast dances start.

Meloni and Dawn approach the table. "Hey girls;" asks Wally, "Did either of you see Frances in the restroom?"

Dawn shakes her head, "I didn't see her in there."

"I was in the other one," adds Meloni, "I didn't see her either. Maybe we should go back and look for her."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Frances finishes washing her hands and exits the restroom. "Excuse me," comes a voice, "Do you have the time?"

"I'm not wearing a watch," answers Frances. She turns around to see two large boys coming towards her. They corner her right in front of the band room door.

"It's not the time you want, is it?"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Dawn and Meloni check the restrooms. Don and Wally search the halls. None of them can find Frances. Another student overhears them and tells them that she saw Frances headed towards the closed off performing arts wing.

"The performing arts wing?" asks Meloni, "Isn't that where that girl got raped during the prom last year?"

"Yes," answers Dawn, "That's way they wanted to keep all the students secluded in the front half of the school."

Wally gets a concerned look on his face, "I better go back there then, just to make sure she's alright."

Wally speeds his way to the performing arts wing. He hears crashing noises coming from the band room. He slams his way through the door, to find two big bullies laying against the wall surrounded by instruments and music stands. He looks to the other side of the room and is totally shocked by what he sees. There is Frances with a purple glow in her eyes and using some silver-purplish light to pick up music stands and hit the bullies.

"Teach you to mess with me, you thugs," says Frances in a deep, aggressive, echoing voice that sounded very different from her usual sweet voice.

"FRANCES!" shouts Wally. Frances looks at Wally and immediately snaps out of her trance.

"Wally."

 **Reviews very much appreciated.**


	9. Secrets

**Chapter 14-Secrets**

Frances cringes her hands as Wally stares at her. She can feel the sweat forming. How is she ever going to explain this to him? She better think of something quick.

Wally is shocked and amazed. So this was the secret Frances has been keeping.

"Whoa Frances! You have a super power!"

"You must be mistaking," says Frances, "One of the spot lights went off. The band often practices with theatrical lighting and the drama club practices in here to, you know?"

The room does indeed have a few small spotlights for rehearsal purposes, but Wally doesn't buy it.

"Aw come on Frances. I saw you. You just kicked those guys' butts!"

"Don't be ridicules," Frances tries to drag Wally out door, "Let's go back to the party."

Wally works himself free, "Frances, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I have a super power too."

Frances just thinks Wally's trying to make her feel better, "Don't even try Wally. It's nothing, really."

"You don't believe me? Watch this."

Wally dashes around the room at super speed cleaning everything up, putting everything back in its proper place, and even tying the still unconscious bullies up with wires, all within seconds. Frances' jaw drops. She can't be believe what she just saw.

Actually she barely saw it.

Wally stops in front of Frances and puts his hands on his hips, "See."

Frances closes her eyes and shakes her head. When she opens them again, the room is indeed exactly the way it was before she messed it up. "How...how did you do that?"

"I have super speed," answers Wally, "I move so fast you almost can't see me. I cleaned the mess up before you could blink."

They hear one of bullies gasp. It's their que to get out before they wake up. Wally picks Frances up, gets her outside the school building, and finds a quite spot before she has time to respond.

"I still don't believe this," says Frances still in shock.

Wally is surprised, "Really, want me to run around some more and show what I can really do?"

"No..." starts Frances. Before she can even get the word out, Wally dashes away and returns with a cup of punch.

"Where did you get that?"

"From the punch table," answer Wally proudly.

"From the gym? With everyone in there?"

"They didn't see me of course," answers Wally, "Although they're probably wondering where that dash of wind can from."

"Don't you think people will be suspicious?"

"Not as long as I'm not seen. You want the punch or not?"

Frances accepts the punch, still a bit bewildered. So, Wally really does have a super power, but why is he so eager to tell her about it? Isn't that dangerous?

"So what's your power exactly," ask Wally eagerly, "Super strength, moving objects with your mind? Laser bolts?"

Frances isn't so positive herself, "Magnetism, I think."

"A human magnet! How cool!"

"Not really," replies Frances with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"What do you mean not really?" asks a surprised Wally. "It's great. It's wonderful." Wally then slaps his hands together. "Hot dog! You know what? This is so perfect. You could join me in fighting the bad guys. We could be a super hero team. Just think about it...

As Wally rambles on, sorrow and agony fill up inside Frances. How can Wally be so excited about her having powers? How can he be so happy about his own? Is he just putting up a front? Somehow, Frances doesn't think so. It's terrible that he has seen her power, but didn't he noticed her other side too? Worst yet, did Wally just say she could fight the bad guys with him? Does he do that already? What kinds of bad guys? Robbers, muggers, super villains? What if he has meet up with her 'evil' side already? Frances wouldn't remember. She scarcely has any memory of when her other side dominates. She does know, however, that she has stolen a number of things, causes damaged, and hurt incident people.

Frances never really knows when her other side is going to strike. However, her other side usually strikes when she can't control her conflicting emotions, especially lately. She has un-intently hurt friends in the past. Everyone thought she was dangerous and a freak. Soon, she quite trying to make friends and avoid people as much as possible. It's the only way to assure that she can't hurt people.

Only two people are fully aware of Frances' alternate personality, her mother, who believes she's possessed by Satan, and her priest. Her priest believes that her powers could be a blessing and also believes in the good in her. He thinks her other side developed due to her long ignoring and subsiding her pain and negative thoughts and emotions. The priest thinks Frances can take control of evil side if she just believed in herself, but she believes it's far too late for that and has long given up trying to do so.

Now Wally finding out is the worst thing that could have happened. This means that she can no longer be around Wally. But if she tries to break if off right then and there, she'll not only ruin Wally's night, she'll stress out and get depressed, possibly losing control.

No, she won't tell him tonight. She decides, just for tonight, to go back to the party and allow Wally to continue to have his fun. She won't ruin this night for him. She'll tell him tomorrow. No. Tomorrow's Sunday, the Lord's day. She'll tell him on Monday.

Wally is still mumbling. Doesn't he ever run out of things to say? Then Frances hears the music playing again.

"Hey Wally, they're playing slow songs?"

"Alright!" He holds out his arm like a gentleman, "Shall we?"

A little hesitate at first, Frances takes Wally arm and they walk back to the dance.

"Wally," asks Frances, "You seem so happy about your powers. Don't you feel like a freak, like me?"

Wally is surprised by that question, "Of course not Frances. It's a gift from God I believe. Really Frances, you need to stop thinking negative about yourself. I'm not a freak and neither are you. You have such a special gift and you need to start seeing it that way."

 _Oh Wally, if only you knew._

Something else hits Frances. "Wally, please. Nobody can know about this. Please promise that you won't tell my secret.

Wally looks kindly into her eyes, "If you keep my secret, I'll keep yours."

Frances smiles. However, she wonders just how well of a secret keeper Wally really is. He seemed so eager to share his secret with her.

A few minutes later, the two are dancing slowing together. Without realizing it, Frances has laid her head on Wally's shoulder.

"Hey Frances," says Wally in hushed tone, "By the way, how did you get your powers?" He tells her his story, "Did you get your powers from an accident too?

"No, I was born this way."

"Really?" replies Wally, "You've been this way your whole life. You really are blessed."

Instead of allowing her sorrow to build inside her, Frances just lays her head back on Wally's shoulder and continues the dance.

"What I'm blessed with, Wally, is having you for a friend."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Over the next few weeks, Wally and Frances spend as much time as they can together. They eat lunch at school together, study with Don and Dawn, meet each other after work, and have even attended the last two football games together. Despite his lack of interest in the study sessions, Wally is starting to remember a thing or two and his school work is beginning to improve. He even scored C's on his recent biology, math, and English tests. While not great grades, those are big improvements for Wally, and Mary has lifted some of his restrictions.

Things are going well at the garage as well. Wally hasn't been tardy in weeks and his work performance has improved. He was given a rise after only 2 months and even given coupons for free donuts at the bakery! Things really seem to be going Wally's way at last!

Unfortunately for Flash, or Kid Flash as he's being referred to, which he hates, things aren't going quite so well. Flash mistook not once, but twice, some kids sneaking into what happened to be their own homes, for burglars. He investigated a break-in at a gas station, but he ran into the smoothie machine and broke it, with sludge ice pouring onto the floor. Then, forgetting all about the sludge ice, Flash slipped on it and knocked down several shelves in the process, allowing the crooks just enough time to escape with the money from the case register.

Two other cases involved teenaged crooks who were as amateur and sloppy as Flash and they wouldn't have been caught at all if not for their own mishaps. Frances does occasionally accompany Wally on some of these cases, but she stays hidden and out of the way. She simply tells Wally she isn't ready yet. The real reason Frances isn't fighting, however, is because she doesn't think she can control her powers and she's afraid someone, Wally in particular, could get hurt. None the less, she has help Wally out, secretly, about a couple of times, and the culprits wouldn't have been caught if it she hadn't.

However, Wally is very proud of these 'accomplishments' and feels that he's well on his way to becoming a true hero. Frances and his cousins disagree. One mission, however, was a success. And the way Flash chose to handle this one really astounded Frances. A kid was shoplifting a CD players on a dare and Flash convinced him to take it back and confess. Then Wally helped him stand up to his tormenters.

Frances has never felt happier in her life. While Wally defiantly can act immature and cocky, his sweet side always shows through. They've even shared a couple of quick lip smacks. While they haven't yet confirmed to being a couple, both feel they are getting close to it. However, Frances still struggles with weather or not to tell Wally of her secret side. Her alternate personality hasn't shown signs of appearing since the night of the dance, yet she's still afraid of hurting Wally.

To top it all off, a few days after the dance, Frances started to get the feeling that someone was watching her and Wally, her in particular. At first, she ignored it, but the feeling keeps coming up. She has looked back several times but isn't sure if anyone is following her or not. Yet, she has that feeling and she doesn't like it.

It's Friday night and the pair are going to the football game. As the happy couple buy hotdogs and nochas, and getting a lot of funny looks at the insane amount of food Wally keeps getting, several feet away camouflaged by the crowd and pretending to work for the T-shirt stand, are the same two bullies that had attempted to rape Frances. They have been following her. The much bigger and bulkier of the two, who looks as if he could be a heavy weight champion, has his eyes glued on Frances.

"Hey, focus will you?" says the smaller guy nudging his partner, "They're moving. We're supposed to be spying on her, not for you to keep staring at her."

"All come on man," says the big guy, "She's my kind of girl, or that is, Magenta is."

"We don't even know for sure if she is Magenta. That's why we're following her. But I thought she'd show herself before now."

"Well we know that she has magnetic powers. Lucky her." The big guy gets an envious look on his face, "Wish I could get a superpower or special skill, then Blacksmith would finally recruit me. I'd do anything to be part of her rogues."

His partner rolls his eyes, "As if you hadn't made a fool of yourself trying about a couple dozen times already. Face it, Blacksmith doesn't want you. We're just a couple of hired thugs because we know something and can blend into a crowd. And remember, I was the one who told her that this Frances Kane girl was probably Magenta. I just wish we could provoke her again."

"But what about that "friend" of hers," a jealous look appears on the big guy's face, "If he really is this 'Kid Flash' guy, wouldn't he protect his girlfriend? I know he's stupid and incompetent but he could still take out guys like us. We're not professionals."

"Maybe we couldn't stop him, but Blacksmith and her rogues can."

It's time out during the third quarter and Wally has visited about every refreshment stand at least twice. Frances volunteers to go get more snacks, since the sellers were giving Wally funny looks last go around. She finds a hotdog stand that she's sure wasn't there before. Someone else must have set up.

"May I help you miss?" asks a gruff voice.

Frances is getting out her wallet, "Yes I'd about 12..."

Frances looks up and her mouth drops wide open. There behind the stand are the two bullies who had tried to rape her.

"Hello Magenta. Nice to see you again."

Frances is double shocked by what they just called her, "What?"

"I called you Magenta," says the big one, "That's what The Rouges are calling you. And might I say it's very appropriate, beautiful thing." He reaches out and tries to rub Frances' cheek, she snaps back at him with her teeth. "WHOA! Your bite really is worse than your bark. No wonder Blacksmith is interested in you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replies Frances, "but I'm not interested."

Frances starts to walk away.

"You know we could tell your sweet boyfriend all about your crime sprees and rampages as Magenta if you don't listen to what we have to say," threatens the smaller one, "In fact, we'll announce it over the Unicom to the entire stadium.

Frances is shocked, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh me believe, he will;" answers the big one.

Frances relents, "Alright, what do you want?"

The small one looks around, "This isn't exactly a good place to negotiate. Let's go to that out of order restroom over there."

"That's the men's room!"

"Either go in there or we blow your secret."

Frances huffs, "Fine then. But don't you dare touch me or I'll give it to you again."

The smaller one laughs, "You kidding? After last time, no way!"

The smaller one and Frances step into the restroom. The other guy stands guard by the door, but listens to every word they are saying.

The smaller one speaks, "My names Joey Monteleone. That big buffoon is Tony Woodward. After word about our attempted rape got out, Blacksmith hired us to follow you. She would like to meet with you and offer you a proclamation."

"For what?"

"Blacksmith is a Ferro-kinetic just like you. She's taken an interest in you and she'd like to meet a fellow kinetic like herself. You two have a lot in common."

Frances isn't so sure about this offer. She has a bad feeling about this, "Just what kind of proclamation is this?"

"Blacksmith will tell you herself. She'd like to meet at the steel plant on the far south side of town at 10..."

"Nine!" interrupts Tony, "Nine o'clock. Blacksmith wants to meet you at nine o'clock. Not a second later. I work at the steel plant and I have a key. The basement door will be opened and we'll, or she, will meet you in the steel melting room on the 1st floor, between the two big machines. Nine o'clock pm. On the dot."

Frances twitches her nose, "The steel plant, that's pretty far out. And what if I refuses."

"Blacksmith and her gang would like a piece of your hideous boyfriend," replies Tony with a disgusted look on his face, "I don't know what you see in him," Tony moves closer to Frances, "Wouldn't you like a real man like me?"

Frances punches him in the nose. Tony likes it, "Wow. You don't take crape from anyone do you? That's my kind of woman."

"Shut up Duffus!" demands Joey, "Not only will your boyfriend take a hard hit, Blacksmith will kill him. And not only that, I know he's got relatives whom he loves, and lots of friends as well. I'm sure he wouldn't want any harm to come to them, especially that little adorable one. His cousins and mother and aunts are bad looking either, might I say."

Frances doesn't like what she's hearing, "How do you know about his family? What do you know?"

"Let's just say we know more then we should, about both of you. I'm sure your school mates, or even the police or those guys in the nut house wouldn't mind knowing a thing or two about him. Of course, everything will be fine if you just come."

Frances huffs and turns her head away. Her heart is pounding. She's filling up with both anger and fear. This just can't be good. What would happen to Wally, his family, his own well-being and reputation, not that his reputation as the Flash is great, but Wally's would be ruined. There's nobody else to turn too.

Besides, weather this Blacksmith's a bad girl or not, the temptation of meeting someone like herself is a bit overwhelming, and Frances isn't sure if she likes it or not. Maybe she could learn something about her own powers from this other Ferro-kinetic and could somehow use it for good without going rogue.

"Alright. I'll come meet this Blacksmith. And you keep your hands off Wally or anybody else, or Magenta's full raft will come down on you. You have no idea how powerful I can be." Frances handn't indented on saying that, and she's afraid of where it might have come from.

"Good," says Joey, "And actually the time is..."

"Nine o'clock sharp! On the dot."

"Tony!"

"I got it," says Frances as she heads for the door.

"Oh and by the way doll," says Tony, "If you get tired of that lame boyfriend of yours," he rubs her arm, "I'd be more than happy to get a piece of you."

Enraged, Frances eyes glow purple and she lashes out at Tony, who slams in the toilet stall. Then she storms out.

"What a woman!"

Joey glares angrily at Tony, "You fool! You had to overdo it. And Blacksmith said 10 o'clock, not 9!"

"I know," replies Tony, "That gives us some time alone with the doll. And what a woman. Besides, you lied too. We haven't told anyone that this Wally West guy could be Kid Flash. Wasn't much of a threat if you ask me."

"I know," says Joey, "That's a bit I'd like to kept for myself. Just wish I didn't have to share it with you. And now we know for sure that Frances Kane is indeed Magenta"

 **Note: Joey Monteleone** **and Tony Woodward are the real names of two of Flash's rogues gallery. Blacksmith is also a Flash villain.**


	10. Supervillians

**Chapter 10-Supervillians**

Frances returns to her sit with Wally's snacks. As the game goes into the fourth quarter, Wally notices that Frances doesn't seem to be having as much fun as before. In fact, she looks tense and she's fidgeting.

"Frances!" Wally has to speak loud to be heard over the roaring cheers.

"Yes?" snaps a nervous Frances.

"Are you all right?"

Frances plants a smile on her face, "Oh sure. Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just look tense that's all."

"I'm great," smiles Frances, "I'm having a marvelous time."

"If you say so," replies Wally. However, he's not convinced.

Frances wonders how she's going to get out of this. They're supposed to join some of their classmates for a party after the game. She hadn't really wanted to go in the first place, but Wally had talked her into it. Now she has to come up with a good excuse not to go and convince Wally why she has to leave early without making him suspicious.

After the game, the couple leaves the stadium and take a bus with other classmates to the party. Once they get off the bus, however, Wally takes Frances hand.

"Hey Frances, how about we skip the party and go for a nice walk in the park?"

Frances is quite surprised, "You sure?"

"Yea. I've noticed you seem nervous and I remember you weren't quite thrilled about the party. So let's just spend some quite time in the park and we'll go some other time. What do you say?"

Frances is thrilled, "I'd love too."

In the park, the happy couple buy ice cream and walk hand in hand around the pond. White decorative lights lite up the park and especially look beautiful on the pond. It seems so magical. They stop next to the pond and look up at the clear starlit sky. As Frances looks back down at the lights reflecting on the water, she turns to face Wally, who turns to face her. His face leans towards her, and vice versa. He starts to put his arms around her, she does the same. They both close their eyes. Just as they are about to lock lips, sprinklers come on and cold water interrupts the romantic moment. After a few laughs, they once again are drawn to each and repeat their previous actions; underneath the sprinklers. This time, their wet lips lock. They share their first real romantic kiss as cold water drenches them and the lights glimmer.

Frances has just about forgotten her appointment until the park clock chimes 8:30, which she just happens to glance.

"Oh my goodness."

Wally just smiles, "Yea, I like it too babe."

"No that's not it," says Frances, "Or that is, yes, I like it too. But um..."

"What's there to but about?" asks Wally, "It's just a kiss. What? Dose my breath smell or something?"

"No no," says Frances, nervously, "It's just that, I'm rather tired and I think we should call it a night."

Wally is surprised, "What? Why? It's only 8:30. I don't have to be home until 10:30."

"I know," Frances tries to think of an excuse, "I'm just, rather tired and I should let you go to the party. You really wanted to go. I shouldn't get in the way and be a drag."

Wally is confused, "What are you talking about, Frances? Yea, I wanted to go to the party, but I want to be with you more. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Wally, I just have to go that's all."

"Why Frances? Why the sudden change in mood? If you're tired, we could just go to my house and rest, watch a movie and pop some popcorn."

Frances would love to do that, but she can't, "It's nothing Wally, really. I just think we should call it a night. I need some personal time."

Wally is bewildered, "Personal time, right now?"

"Yea."

"I get it," says Wally, "It's the kiss isn't it?"

Frances raises her eyebrows, "What? No."

"Am I moving too fast for you? Just tell me. I'll slow down."

"It's not that at all," Frances tries to disguise her anxiety, "Believe me Wally. It has nothing to do with the kiss or us. I just have something personal I need to do. It doesn't concern you."

"What brought this up? Is something wrong? Do you need help? Let me at least walk you home or something."

"No Wally. Please from the bottom of my heart, trust me. I'll call you first thing in the morning. Trust me, please."

Before Wally can speak again, Frances kisses him again. They embrace before she finally breaks away. "I need to go."

"Frances!" Wally tries to follow, but Frances signals for him to hold back. Wally stands dazed and confused until Frances turns the corner. When he snaps out of it, he realizes that this is strange.

"Something is definitely up. Something Frances doesn't want me to know about. Is her mother threating her again? I'd better make sure she's alright"

Wally follows Frances at a safe distance and sees her at the bus ramp. A bus stops, lets people off, and Frances gets on. Wally notices the bus label and it's not one of the buses that only travels around the immediate area. This bus goes to different parts of this city. Where in the city could Frances be going? As the bus pulls away, Wally checks the bus schedule. This bus is going to the far south side of the city near the interstate, practically the worst area of the entire city, where the gangs, drug dealers, and prostitutes hang out. What business could Frances possibly have out there?

Wally paces and thinks for a few seconds. He could run out there, but he doesn't know exactly where Frances is going. He could be looking for hours. He then sees another bus pull up. He decides to board the bus so he can follow her. Fortunately, he has his costume with him in his bag this time.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Frances gets off the bus and head towards the steel factory up the road. She hasn't felt this nervous since she first discovered her powers, yet at the same time she's somewhat anxious to meet this Blacksmith. Maybe meeting a fellow Ferro-kinetic would help Frances understand herself and her powers more.

Walking down the street, the scene here is quite different from her family-ordinated neighborhood. Scary looking people flood the street. It looks as if people are actually exchanging drugs or something right here on the street. Prostitutes gather at the street corners, hunting vehicles just coming off the interstate. A couple cars even races down the street, one of them throwing a beer can at somebody out the window. As Frances makes her way down the street, everyone gives her strange looks. She looks rather wholesome and innocent to be in a place like this. She sticks out like a sore thumb. Chills shiver down her spin as she expects that someone might attack her. Fortunately, no one dose, but a few people do shout some horrible insults at her.

Frances finds the steel plant and an opening in the fence. She hears a gang partying nearby. She quickly runs for the building. After trying several locked doors, she finds the unlocked door to the basement. For a moment she hesitates, wondering if she should turn back. The fear of something happening to Wally and his family, however, pushes her to open the door and into the dark basement.

Frances carefully makes her way through the basement until she sees a light through a cracked door. She cautiously makes her way up the stairs towards the light. The door opens into the central steel melting room. She looks for and finds the two big machines.

Frances fidgets as she cautiously walks towards the machines. She's about twenty minutes late. She prays that this is all just a prank and she'll have nothing to worry about. Maybe this Blacksmith character forgot all about this, or maybe she isn't even real. Maybe those two bullies were lying. Frances peeks between the two machines. She doesn't see anyone there. All is quite. Between the machines is a dead end. She hesitates before going further. Still no one. Maybe she's being ambushed, maybe no one is here at all. She turns to go back when she suddenly see Joey and Tony. She is trapped.

"Well hello gorgeous," greets Tony, "You're late."

"Well excuse my tardiness," says Frances rather firmly, her anxiety suddenly disappearing. "So, where is this Blacksmith?"

"Oh she'll be here," answers Tony, stepping towards her; "Gives us a chance to get to know each other better."

Joey grabs Tony's arm, "Tony, don't overdo it."

Tony pushes Joey off him, "Relax Joey. I'm not going to hurt her." He turns to Frances, "That is, if you'll cooperate doll face."

Frances backs-up and hits the dead end wall. Tony continues his advance.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Wally is still sitting anxiously on the bus. He looks at his watch. He's been riding this bus for nearly an hour! The bus ride to the far south side of the city should have only taken only 30-35 minutes and Wally's growing restless.

"Is this bus ever going to stop?" wonders Wally out loud. Other passengers on the bus look at him, "Oh come on everyone. This bus should have stopped 30 minutes ago."

Everyone looks at Wally like he's crazy. He looks out the window and suddenly realizes that there aren't any buildings or even road lights outside. It's just pitch darkness. Vehicle headlights slightly reveal what looks like trees and bushes alongside the road. Wally is bewildered. Where is he?

Wally goes up to the bus driver, "Excuse me sir. But aren't we supposed to be going to the far south side of the city?"

The driver gives him a funny look, "Excuse me?"

"We are going to Southside Central City aren't we?"

The driver looks back at the road, "My goodness no boy! We're going to St. Louis."

"St. Louis? What about Southside Central City?"

"Oh I'm afraid you're on the wrong bus son," answers the driver compassionately, "This is an interstate Greyhound bus. This chain goes from Boston, down to Miami and Houston, all the way out to the west coast."

Wally slaps his head. He can't believe it. He got on the wrong bus!

"Great! Just great!"

"If you'd like," offers the driver, "I could drop you off at the next road stop and I'll give you money for a bus that'll take you back into Central City."

Wally realizes if he turns down the offer, the driver will get suspicious, "Just how far away is the next road stop?"

"About five miles," answers the driver.

Five miles! That's like ten more minutes that Frances could be in trouble. But if Wally ask to be let off in the middle of nowhere, at night, the driver will ask questions.

"That'll do. But I have money. Thanks for offering thought."

Wally just hopes by the time he makes it back and finds Frances, it won't be too late.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Tony and Joey scramble to avoid objects being thrown at them. Frances is furious. Her glowing appearance seems to be altering back and forth. At times her hair is blond, but other times it actually turns purple. At one point, she glows so bright and furious, her clothes actually seemed to change form for a few seconds, what looked like a silver unitard and a purple mask around her face. She even shots purple laser-like light, hitting Joey and making him feel heavy, like he's being pinned to the floor.

Tony tries to reason with Frances, "Calm down babe. I didn't mean no harm, honest. If you just stop, I'll...I'll never make a move on you again. I promise." _That is, until I can charm her._

Frances, once again alternating into Magenta, shots more purplish light at Tony. He just barely miss it.

"Hey take it easy babe."

"Don't call me babe!" Now fully transformed into Magenta, she rounds up every spear metal that will come to her and prepares to shot for Tony. Just then, Tony starts floating in mid-air, up further and further. This is not Magenta's doing. He's them hit by a large piece of metal and is pinned to a machine. Joey is also lifted and pinned with a large piece of metal. Then flames appear to weld them to the machine.

"What is going on here?" Comes a voice. Magenta turns to see standing between the machines a female figure dressed in black with extremely long, raven black hair, looking furiously at the two bullies. Then appearing from all directions, several others who are dressed in costumes and holding weapons, among them no other than the Trickster.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Now dressed as Kid Flash, Wally finally makes it to the south side of Central City. He searches various buildings and locations but he hasn't got a clue where Frances could be. While in the process of searching, Wally witnesses the disturbing activities around him. He is beyond shocked at the level of bad and immoral behaviors going on, and what people are saying to him on the street (especially the way he is dressed). Wally has heard of these bad things, but had never actually believed they could be 'this' bad.

Flash tries to ask people if they had seen a girl of Frances' description. Most just sneer and laugh at him. A few try to pick a fight. Flash also investigates noises he hears, especially what sounds like a female's scream. Unfortunately, none of them were her. Throughout this whole process, Flash keeps getting jumped by several tough gangs, a lot tougher then the picket pockets and common bullies he has been dealing with so far. Despite being far faster than these gangsters, Wally lacks almost any sort of fighting or self-defensive skills, especially against violent street-fighters. The more guys, and some females, that Flash comes across, the more determined and violent they are. Word has gotten out about some good guy wanna be is in the neighborhood and everyone wants a piece of him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Frances, now Magenta, watches as the lady in black comes closer to her. Not sure if she should trust her, Magenta releases energy towards her. Blacksmith answers swiftly by releasing her own energy. Magenta fights hard to hold her ground, but Blacksmith seems to be more powerful. She starts to feel a little tired as her purple beams get smaller and Blacksmith's gray ones get closer. Before long, she is finally hit by the gray beams and is down on her knees.

Magenta's temper starts to flare. Ready to take another try at Blacksmith, a small battle between just the two of them occurs. The other 7 costumes villains just watch with anticipation, with orders from their leader not to interfere, as do Joey and Tony, who are still welded to the machine. Magenta seems to be holding her own when she finally seems to get the upper hand on her opponent, but Blacksmith tricks her and overtakes her again. Magenta is really fired up now and prepares for another blow, but the other Ferro-kinetic just smiles and offers to help her up.

"Well, you really are determined and feisty, aren't you?"

Magenta refuses Blacksmith's hand and leaps to her feet on her own. "You haven't seen nothing yet. What do you want?"

Blacksmith puts aside this energy whip she has been using. She is very scaring looking with a wicked smile, but oddly a somewhat softer, if still wicked, look in her eyes.

"I'm the one they call Blacksmith. We have been watching you for a while, Miss Francis Kane. I am quite pleased with your escapades and fury. You are a bit unskilled, but we can train you."

"Why would you want to train me?" asked Magenta, "What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am asking you to join us."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kid Flash escapes yet another band of violent gangsters. He has no control over this at all. He's costume has a few tears and he's getting exhausted. Yet he can't give up yet. He must find Frances.

While stopping briefly to catch his breath, one of the gangsters comes up to and surprises Wally by asking "You looking for a chick with blonde hair?"

"YES!" gasps Wally, "Yes I am. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Maybe I can, but it will cost you $200."

Flash is shocked; "Are you out of your mind? I don't have no $200."

"Then you'll just have to keep looking for her, squirt." The guy turns around and starts to walk away, but Flash isn't letting him get away with this. He zooms in front of this guy and tries to pick him up. The gangster just laughs,

"What are you going to do about it kid? Try and strangle me."

"No, I'll do this."

Flash twist the guy around like a tornado until he almost deprives him of oxygen. The Flash stops the tornado and twist the guy around like a top. The man screams for him to stop. After vomiting and getting some of his composer back over his dizziness, the gangster finally speaks, "The Steel Plant down the street. Blacksmith and her rogues are there."

Flash is perplexed but doesn't have time to ask what he means. He picks the guy up again, throws him in a dumpster, and then zooms off.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Blacksmith explains a little about The Rogues, how it is a "refuge" for loners and outcast like Frances. She tells Magenta that she was also born with her powers and was shunned by her own family for too many harmful "accidents", one eventually being fatal. The other rogues are getting bored and restless, as are Tony and Joey, still welded to the machine.

"Hey Blacksmith!" yells Joey; "How about getting us down from here"

"Shut Up!" Blacksmith yells at them, "And by the way, real slick getting her here 'EARLY'. Trickster."

Trickster is excited; "Oh goody, goody, goody. I'm going to us to my double stick glue gun."

Trickster turns his gun on high. Blacksmith swings her whip in front of him, "Mouths only."

Trickster is visibly disappointed; "Party popper." He aims and shots a low amount of glue at Joey and Tony, gluing both of their mouths shut.

"Come on Blacksmith," calls out Captain Boomerang, one of the costumed villains; "We're bored. Can't we at least knock over a bank tonight or something?"

"Not as long as Blacksmith is our leader;" says Pied Piper; "Besides, those petty crimes are boring. I want fresh challenges."

"Then go outside and play with those gangsters;" replies Blacksmith; "Don't stand there belly-aching to me about it."

While Blacksmith argues with her rogues, Magenta looks around at them. The Frances part of her is quite shocked by these people. They are clearly villains who love to cause trouble and even harm people. Frances would want no part in this, but Magenta can see this as an exciting opportunity and wants to learn more. She then notices and meets Golden Glider, the only other female member of the team. Golden Glider seems like a smart and all-round nice person.

"So what are doing hanging out with these corrupted people?" Magenta asked Glider.

"Revenge;" answers Gold Glider, "For revenge. And because my brother and boyfriend are involved"

"Really?" replies Magenta, "Tell me more?"

As the two girls talk, two of the other villains hear a thumping noise.

"What's that noise?" asks Captain Cold, listening carefully. "Someone's in the basement."

"Well then," says Mirror Master, "Why don't we see who it is?"

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kid Flash is trying to find his way around the dark basement. He's not doing a very good job. He keeps bumping into and knocking things down. He thinks he just knocked down a mirror and broke it. Suddenly, the lights come on and Flash can see the mess he has made. As he looks up, however, it looks like he's about to get into an even bigger mess. Standing in front of him are two costumed villains he has never seen before.

"Well what have we here?" asks Captain Cold, pointing he's gun at Flash.

"Look you broke a mirror;" points out Mirror Master; "What a naughty boy."

Flash gulps as these two villains come closer to him.

The other villains hear the noises in the basement and notice that Captain Cold and Mirror Master are gone. Blacksmith orders Captain Boomerang and Pied Piper to go investigate. They find the other two trying to pin down this speedster, who is just barely dodging their rays. That is until several Mirror Masters surround Flash, confusing him and stopping him in his tracks. Captain Boomerang wants in the action too and throws two boomerangs at Flash. The flames go through one of the Mirror Master and Flash moves to dodge them, go through another Mirror Master before exploding. Realizing these are illusions, Flash gets up and punches the Mirror Masters until he finds the real one. Pied Piper plays his flute and puts Flash in a trance. Captain Cold then freezes the speedster's feet and drags him upstairs.

Flash is presented to the other villains. Blacksmith is quite interested in this young kid and decides to talk with him as well. Pied Piper undoes his trance. Wally comes to and is in for the shock of his life. He sees 9 costumed villains around him, including the Trickster and Magenta.

"What is this?" yells Flash; "You guys just stay back, or you're going to get it."

"By whom?" says Blacksmith, "What is your name boy?"

"I'm the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive! Well, I'm not exactly a man yet. I will be in another month. Anyway, you guys have better let me go or I'll give it to you."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" asks The Top.

"Like this." Flash vibrates the ice off his feet, surprising the villains, especially Captain Cold. He really doesn't know where to start, but he decides first to use his mouth. "I'm looking for a pretty, blond-headed girl by the name of Frances Kane. What have you done with her? Tell me."

"Of course;" replies Trickster, "She's right here."

He points to Magenta, who at this point only recognizes the Flash as her enemy, not as her boyfriend Wally.

Wally just thinks they are fooling with him; "Don't play games with me! Where is Frances?"

"I'll tell you the truth about Miss Kane;" says Blacksmith, "That is, are you a villain boy?"

"I'm here to put villains like out of business!" yells Flash; "Whatever type of villain you are, anyway?"

"So you have no interests in joining us then?" asks Blacksmith.

"I'd rather rote!" answers Flash with a serious look in his eyes.

"Well in that case;" Blacksmith raises her whip, "You guys wanted some fun. Attack!"

The men of the group; Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Pied Piper, the Top, and the Trickster, all attack. Magenta starts to attack, but feels reluctant to do so. Something is holding her back. Golden Glider wants no part in this attack. Attacking an innocent kid, even a costumed hero-type one, isn't very amusing to her. Flash manages to avoid the first multiple attacks from the villains. When he also avoids the second round, he gets cocky and makes funny faces at them.

"Ha, ha. You can't catch me. I'm the Flash!"

Flash runs circles around the villains, but Captain Cold freezes the floor and Flash slips on it. He then gets caught, again, in the Trickster's extra special, extra sticky glue.

"Aw great. Not this again."

Magenta is still fighting with herself. _What is it about him that I'm forgetting? Why am I so reluctant?_ Blacksmith herself wants to give a final blow and invites any of the others to join her if they wish. Just then, Golden Glider skates in front of them and aims her poison filled ring at them.

"That's enough! That's going too far! He's just a kid."

"I'm sorry my dear Lisa," response Blacksmith, "I'm not in a conscious listening mood tonight."

Golden Glider's boyfriend, The Top, and brother, Captain Cold, jump between her and Blacksmith, not because they care about whether or not she kills an innocent kid, but because they want to protect Golden Glider. Before long, a fight breaks out between the villains. Not wanting to be left out, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, and the Trickster also join in. Pied Piper backs away from the fight.

Wally is still stuck and can't escape. He's starting to think that these badies did do something to Frances and his heart sinks. Then Flash feels some heat. He looks up and is startled to see a not one, not two, but three blow torches with purple glows burning down on him, at least he thinks that. He's surprised when the glue starts to melt and the flames are staying off him.

The fight continues. "Now this is what I call fun;" gags the Trickster firing his snot glue everywhere. The machine wall that Joey and Tony are welded to has been hit several times and is starting to fall over. Tony's side is more damaged and he starts to fall, only to be stopped from hitting the floor by a purple glow. He's then carried through the air and dumped into a steel melting pot, which has somehow turned itself on. Joey hangs on for dear life, until he slips and lands on top of Captain Boomerang, who then re-pins him, this time to the wall with boomerangs.

Than a really large part of the machine free falls towards Flash. He tries to get up and run, but he's still stuck. Flash braces himself for the impact, but the large piece of metal stops right above him. He is completely surprised to see Magenta in front of him holding it up. It is her working the blow torches with her kinetic energy as well. This is about the hardest tasks she has ever done and she's getting both physically and mentally exhausted. At last, Flash is finally free and starts to take off. He then sees that Magenta is weakening and he grabs her right before the metal slams into the floor. Flash makes his way out of the factory and out of the neighborhood, having no idea way he is carry Magenta with him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Flash doesn't stop until he reaches the Central City Park. He practically drops Magenta and collapses from exhaustion. Wally really hates himself right now. He failed to find and rescue Frances, instead for an unknown reason, rescues and brings this crazed, magnetized villain with him.

"How could I have been so foolish to go up against those crazed villains;" Flash wonders out loud, tears forming in his eyes, "and Frances is probably died by now. What a failure I turned out to be."

"Wally."

Flash hears what sounds like Frances' voice. His heart jumps in his throat. He looks up to see Magenta fade away to be replaced by Frances. Flash is shocked beyond words. He couldn't have seen what he just saw. He must be dreaming. He must.

"Frances!" Flash jumps to his feet, "Is that you?"

He speeds over and hugs Frances real tight, but Frances fights to get him off her. Still confused, Wally doesn't know what to say.

"Frances, what..."

Frances cuts him off; "I'm sorry Wally. But I can't see you anymore. I'm so sorry that I put you through this."

Frances turns to run away. Wally starts to follow, but Frances signals for him not. Wally, dazed and confused, obeys as Frances runs off. Tears flow down Wally's cheeks.


	11. Confrontation

**Yes it's true. This is an update. The Brave and the Bold will have a new chapter tomorrow too.**

 **Chapter 11- Confrontation**

Wally finally makes it home, his mask pulled down. His face is all red and puffy. Now he just feels numb. How can he possibly process the invites of this evening? What had started out as a perfect evening had turned into the worst evening of his life? Facing those crazed supervillains was bad enough, but that was the least of his worries right now.

"Frances, why? Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood."

Well, maybe he wouldn't. But still, why didn't she tell him? They could have worked this out. He could have help? Could he?

"I don't know." Wally says to himself as he finally reaches the floor of his apartment, trying not to collapse from hunger and exhaustion; "Oh Frances."

Wally walks through the front door, to find Mary in the living room waiting on him. She gives him that look, the one that lets Wally know he's in trouble. He's momentary snapped out of his trance.

Mary crosses her arms and speaks in a firm voice, "So, when were going to tell me?"

Wally is caught off guard, "What do you mean Mom?" Then he notices his gloved hands, forgetting he had his costume on. This night just keeps getting better and better.

"Wally."

Wally doesn't know what to say. He really hadn't thought this moment over at all. After all his been through, how can he possibly face his mother right now? How is he going to deal with this?

But instead, he finds himself embracing his Mom tightly. He thought he was all cried out, yet he starts tearing up again and suddenly starts pouring out his heart to his Mom. He tells her everything, including everything that happened tonight, and about Frances.

Mary listening with a patient heart, and finds herself crying too. Soon, she has to order pizza and ice cream and everything else, because Wally has binged out everything in the house, and he's far from finished. The last thing she needs to do is to allow him to binge out his sorrows elsewhere. She's not angry, she may have to ask for an advance on her next pay check or borrow some money from Iris for the next few days, but she'll worry about that later.

Once Wally finishes his story, Mary confesses that she had figured out Wally's secret weeks ago. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris had also figured it out separately from her and haven't yet confronted their kids about it. They had been waiting until Wally was ready to tell them.

Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Edger knew as well, courtesy of their daughter.

Wally couldn't believe it. He thought he was doing a good job at keeping his secret. Now its way out in the open. He had definitely underestimated the adults. He never even considered that Inez would say something. He should have known better than that. 4-year-old's can't keep secrets!

With his mouth full of pizza and ice cream, Wally asks; "How did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't hard at all to put the pieces together;" answers Mary; "Wally, I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

Wally shrugs his shoulders; "I don't know. I don't know. I guess I thought you'd be mad at me or something. I didn't want you to worry. You're not worried, are you Mom?"

"Of course I am Wally;" answers Mary, "but we'll talk about that later. Wally, what did we promise each other years ago?"

Wally sieges, feeling guilty; "That we'd always be open and honest with each other, no matter what."

Mary nods. She has to admit that she hasn't always been forthcoming on everything with her son either. They both are very protective of each other.

Wally swallows and finally says something without food in his mouth, "So, you're good with me being the Flash?"

Mary knows this isn't the time to take the subject any further. Wally certainly doesn't need a lecture right now.

"We'll talk about it later sweetie." She then wraps her arm around her son and lets him lean on her; "I'm so sorry about Frances."

"Me too," replies Wally, "Mom, was your first break-up hard?"

Mary's not sure she can really relate too well to what her son's going through.

"Wally, I married my first and only love. I was 19 and pregnant. So my first break-up wasn't until the divorce. I was young, na..." She was about to say that she was young, naive, and stupid, but those weren't words Wally needed right now. She then rubs Wally's head, like she did when he was younger. "I got the greatest gift of all from it," she kisses her son's forehead; "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wally has a feeling he wouldn't either.

"So Mom, when are you going to start dating again?"

Oh not again. Mary really hates talking about that.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Over the next few days, Wally searches for Frances, but she's nowhere to be found. She hasn't been to school in a week, and she hasn't showed up for work either. He even checked with her priest, who hasn't seen her in days, which is strange because she comes to confession and mass every single day, sometimes two or three times a day.

Wally, Mary, and his Uncle Barry went to her apartment and discovered that she hadn't been seen there in days either, and has missed her rent. Wally had never been inside Frances' apartment, and there wasn't really much their aside from an old couch and mattress on the floor, and some religious symbols and pictures on the walls. Also there was some jewels that turned out to be stolen, including the only piece that hadn't be returned from that jewelry store robbery Flash had tried to stop, a rare crucifix necklace from Rome said to have once belonged to a 16th century Pope or one of his counsel.

There were also books found. Mixed in with religious literature were books on the Occult and the history of evil. Wally also spotted hanging up on the bathroom door the dress he had bought Frances for the fall ball. He touched the fabric and rubbed it to his face, trying really hard not to cry again.

They even found the rosary beads that Frances always wore. The one thing they didn't find was the Bible that Frances always carried with her.

Frances Kane was now a wanted criminal, much to Wally's dismay, breaking his heart even further.

"Uncle Barry, will she have to go to jail if she's found?"

"I'm afraid so Wally," answers Barry; "I'm afraid so."

Wally's heart goes numb. What will he do next time he sees her, if he can find her. He has no idea.

As for The Flash, Wally hasn't put on his costume since that night. It was now threaded and torn, and he's too dishearten and embarrassed to don it again. Neither he nor Mary have had to the heart to talk about it much either. Every time they try, she's gets sad or frustrated, thus making Wally sad and frustrated too, and changes the subject. Wally knows he's upset his Mom, which he never intended to do.

She did tell him that she'll be working more and taking on more homes to sell so she can pay for his raising food bill. That makes Wally feel even worse.

22222222222222222222222222

It has been nearly 3 weeks since that tragic night. Frances still hasn't been seen or heard from. The police had found her mother and tried to talk to her, but Mrs. Kane was uncooperative and wanted nothing to do with them or Frances. She even refused to acknowledge Frances has her daughter.

When Frances' belongs were evicted from her apartment, her mother refused to take them. She told then to give to them to charity for all she cared. Barry asked Wally about the dress, he said to give it to charity as well.

Wally decides to confront Mrs. Kane himself. He goes to her address and rings the doorbell. Nobody comes to the door, but he can hear voices inside. He keeps knocking and ringing, "I'm not going away till somebody answers this door." Finally, a rough looking man who looks like he's seen better days opens the door and sneers at him, giving Wally the creeps.

"H…hello. I…I'm Wally, Frances' friend. Is she…."

A woman stomps to the door way and gives Wally an angry look. She looks like an older, much rougher version of Frances who looks like she's let herself go. Her hair is very unkempt, has large bags under her eyes, and she's wearing a faded flannel robe.

"I don't know where that girl is and I don't care;" she replies in a threating voice; "Now go away and don't bother us again!"

She slams the door in Wally's face. That was the scariest looking woman he had ever seen. He thinks about trying again, but decides against it and walks away. The only words he has for this is shocked and disbelief.

222222222222222222222222222222222222

Wally's at home on his bed, watching cartoons and eating chips and dip. His brain is so tired of thinking and trying to make sense of everything. He just stares at the TV and munching chips like a zombie. For some odd reason, he had cleaned his room this evening, without his mom telling him to do so, not that it took him very long at all. Maybe he was trying to keep himself occupied, he isn't sure.

There's a knock on door, surprising him and snapping him out of his trace. Mary comes in, and to Wally's surprised, lays his now mended costume on the bed next to him.

Wally's mouth drops open, with half chewed chips falling out. "MOM! You, you mended it!"

"Yes I did," answers Mary, "Wally, I've given this a lot of thought. I am very worried of something happening to you and I'm still not sure you're really ready for this, but I know God has given you a gift and you have to use it, not like I can stop you. You have to start somewhere and start learning from your mistakes sooner or later."

Wally can't believe what he's just heard. He's believed that all along, but hearing it from his mother, it just, well….

He springs up and hugs his mom, tightly; "Thank you Mom. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this mean to me. I'm so glad your finally seeing it too."

"I'm sure I'm not the first mother to go through this and I probably won't be that last. I'll always worry about you, but that's because I'm your mother and I love you more than anything in this world. I just want you to start using that brain of yours some."

That damped the mode a little, but Wally continues hugging her.

"Well, what are waiting for? There's a fire underneath the interstate bridge and there may be lives to save."

Wally quickly snaps out of the hug and changes. Just before he runs out, he kisses his mom; "I love you too Mom. And don't worry. I'll be home for supper. I've already had supper, but still, you know I'll be so hungry after this and…"

"Wally, go…."

"Oh yea," the Flash smiles sheeply; "Bye Mom."

Flash rushes out in a gust of wind. Mary just shakes her head and smiles.

 **Reviews appreciated!**


	12. Nightwing and Hawkgirl

**Time line wise, this takes place sometime after Dick's fallout with Batman and before he returns to Gotham.**

 **NOTE:** **Replying to a review by** **theawesomeflash; I've added Nightwing to the story. Wally and Dick never met in the Timm's DC Animated Universe due to copyright issues with all of Batman's character aside from Batman himself being used for _The Batman,_ a different continually all together. I'm not really familiar with their relationship in the comics, but I know their relationship from _Young Justice._ In Timm's universe, Dick is older than Wally, having already gradutated college. Timm described Wally as being "just out of puberty" at the start of _Justice League._ **

**Hawkgirl has been on Earth only a short time and still unaccustomed to humans.**

 **2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

 **Chapter 12-Nightwing and Hawkgirl**

Flash made his way to the interstate highway bridge, one of the busiest stretch of roads in the state, just outside of Central City. He could see the high dark smoke from the middle of the city. When he got there, the fire was so massive that it practically engulfed the bridge. Fire trucks were stuck due to the massive traffic jam. Flash has no idea what to do about the fire, but thinks he should try to put it out. He gets in front of the fire, and starts fanning.

"STOP!"

Flash jumps. What was that?

"Don't do that!"

Flash is dumb founded and zips around. Where's that voice coming from?

"Who are you?! Where are you?"

"People are stuck! Get them out!"

Flash stops dead in his tracks.

"NOW!"

Still dumb-founded, Wally known the less snaps into action, without thinking, he runs through the flames and finds that cars and people are indeed stuck on the bridge within the flames. He starts carrying people out, mostly one by one. There must be about a hundred people in here. After thirty or so, Flash is getting tired. He's never done work on this scale before, but he keeps going. After a few more people, he humps over to catch his breath.

"Keeping going;" comes a voice; this time a females; "I'll help."

Flash thinks he sees somebody with angel wings flying over him, and he follows the flying figure back into the fire. Working together, they manage to get everybody out. Some people are too heavy to for him to pick up, but the flying angel picks them up, Wally getting glimpse here and there of a winged female with a strange mask. He also thinks he sees somebody swinging around, over the bridge, but doesn't get a good look at this figure.

When the last person is brought to safety, Flash finally gets a good looks at the winged woman. She has gray, angel-like wings, a mask that looks like a hawk-face, and red hair sticking out from underneath. She's wearing a yellow top, red bikini pants, black leggings, and red boots. She has a strange type of medal weapon on her.

This must be Hawkgirl. Boy is she hot!

Flash zips over to her; "Hey there babe. Thanks for the help."

She glares at him; "Not over yet. The bridge's about too…"

"On it;" Flash speeds away towards the bridge.

"Wait!" calls out Hawkgirl, but the speedster disappears into the smoke.

Flash is once again on the bridge, in the middle of the fire, when he suddenly realizes he doesn't know what to do.

"Guess I should put out this fire now, but how?" As Wally tries to think of solution, he hears a load explosion, and the bridge starts to collapse. He runs, but isn't able to get off the bridge in time. Hawkgirl is flying above, but she can't find this fast kid in the yellow and red suit. Then she sees something emerging from the flames. Actually, it's two figures flying, or rather swinging, away from the fire. One figure is Flash, being held by another figure in black. They were about land outside of the smoke when Hawkgirl races towards them, snatches both of them off the cable, and gets them both to safety.

"I didn't need any help!" says the guy in black.

"You're welcome;" replies Hawkgirl; "and I saw what you were doing, and I appreciate it. Thanks."

The man in black, with a blue V across the chest, had temporarily strength the support of the bridge with unusually strong cable wires, which had bought enough time for the other two to get the people off. He then turns to Flash, who's still a bit confused by what just happened.

"The fire!"

"Excuse me?" ask Wally.

"Make a waterspout and put out the fire. NOW!"

"Oh yea. Right!" Flash runs on top of the river, creates a waterspout, and directs it towards the fire. He only put out a small portion of the fire.

"Try again;" shouts Hawkgirl, "and this time, don't waste it all in one spot. Spread it out!"

"Right!" Flash creates another waterspout, and this time, he gets out the rest of the fire.

Flash returns to Hawkgirl, but instead of the praise he was expecting, she slugs him, landing on his back.

"Ouch!" Flash sits up and rubs his face, "Man, that's quite a punch babe. What was that for?"

Hawkgirl gives him an angry glare, clutching her weapon; "What were you thinking? You could have been killed."

Flash shrugs his shoulders; "I don't know. Hey, you're Hawkgirl aren't you? You're HOT!"

The winged warrior rolls her eyes; "That's what people are calling me. And hold the flattery. Just who do you think you are?"

Wally has gotten to his feet; "I'm the Flash of course. Central City's proud protector."

"Never heard of you;" replies Hawkgirl in a firm tone; "And you obviously don't know what you're doing."

"So I've heard;" says Flash holding out his hand; "By the way, it's a great to meet you. I've been longing to meet you. You're such a babe!"

Hawkgirl starts to raise her mace when the black-clad man, who's been trying not to interrupt, gently urges her to lower her mace; "Calm down. He's just a kid. And shouldn't we be checking on the people?"

Hawkgirl lowers her mace; "I guess you're right. Come, but both of you stay out of my way, or else."

Flash watches her fly away, he whistles as he admires her; "Wow what a babe. Little moody though;" he turns towards the other guy; "By the way, do you need…"

The black clad hero shots some kind of rope, or cable, latching on to one of the still standing bridge supports, and swings towards the same direction as Hawkgirl.

"I can get there much faster than that." Flash takes off and stops in front of the medical teams before the other two heroes land.

"What took you guys so long?"

They both ignore him and check on the situation. There aren't enough emergency crews, so Hawkgirl, and Flash following her lead, take some waiting people to other units still stuck in traffic. Some people suffered some burns and some are in shocked, but no real serious injuries. Some people complain about the loss of their cars and possessions, some hated the fact that they had to rescue. Some even complained about the way Hawkgirl and Flash rescued them, some suffering burns as Flash ran them through the fire. Most people, however, are just happy to get out with their lives, and thank the three heroes. Some are even curious as to who these three are.

Hawkgirl and the hero who calls himself Nightwing, barely interact with the people and move on. Nightwing stays only briefly, just long enough to make sure everybody's alright, then heads back into the shadows towards the damaged bridge. They also avoid the news reporters wanted a few words. A couple reporters tried sticking microphones at Hawkgirl, but she bashed the microphones and a couple of cameras with her weapon and flies away.

Flash, however, is thoroughly enjoying all the attention and not only talks with reporters, he acts very cocky and brags to them, exaggerating on the events somewhat. He also says that he thinks the other two acted rudely, especially Hawkgirl, but that he couldn't have done it without them. He hopes to work with them again soon. Flash is on a very high cloud 9.

After nearly an hour of talking with reporters and curious civilians, Flash finally decides to head for home. He knows he's going to be on the news and he doesn't want to miss it. He's need to ask his mom to tape it for him. As he passes the collapsed bridge, he spots a dark figure moving about the damage, probably Nightwing, and runs over to investigate. Nightwing turns around as he feels a gust.

"Hey there buddy;" Flash greets cheerfully; "What are you doing back over here? I thought we saved everybody."

"We did;" Nightwing turns back to his investigation; "You're the Kid Flash I assume."

Wally's taken aback; "Ah, yea. But please don't call me Kid Flash. I really don't know why they're still calling me that. Just call me Flash."

"Ok, Flash." Nightwing still doesn't look up.

"That's better. What are doing anyway? The dangers over."

"I'm investigating."

"Investigating?" ask Flash; "Why?"

Nightwing finally looks at speedster; "Why? Now that's a dumb question." Nightwing gives a little chuckle.

Flash is offended; "Dumb question? Dude that was just rude. What's there to investigate? Everybody's alright. We've saved the day. End of story."

Nightwing thinks that this guy is just plain weird; "Aren't you interested in why the bridge caught fire?"

Flash scratches his head; "Ah, no, not really. Actually, I never even thought of that."

"You're new at this aren't you?"

Flash is amazed; "Sort of. How can you tell?"

"Very green and inexperienced."

"What do you mean by green?" ask Flash; "And I've got experience."

"Not much obviously."

Flash zips next to Nightwing and puts his fist on his hips; "Alright smart guy. Tell me what I did wrong."

"Where should I start?"

Flash shakes his head and taps Nightwing's shoulder, who looks up.

"First, look at me when you talk;" Nightwing stands straight up, surprised by what this kid just said.

"By the way;" says Flash; "who are you anyway? You seem familiar, but I've never heard of you either. You can't be much more experienced them me."

"Try me;" replies Nightwing.

"Ok then;" Flash puts his hand on his stomach; "but let's talk over some burgers and shakes. I'm STARVING!"

"Burgers and shakes?" ask a very surprised Nightwing; "Are you crazy?"

"Nah;" answers Flash; "just hungry. There's many great burger places in Central City. We can check out several if you like."

"Ha?"

"Oh, but I've got to swoop by my place first and tell my Mom that I'm going to be out longer."

 _Is this guy for real?_

"Come on. Race ya?"

Flash takes off. "Hey, wait a minute!" Nightwing takes out his grabbling hook and follows the odd ball speedster.

 **Note: What is Nightwing doing in Central City? Following leads and traveling about. Hasn't yet returned to Gotham.**

 **Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
